


Forever Is In Your Eyes

by littlefandom



Series: Broken Places [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, First Dance, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Nervous Magnus Bane, Parabatai Feels, Plans For The Future, Protective Jace Wayland, Some Humor, Talking, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, a bit - Freeform, but kinda in a good way, everyone is happy for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Turns out that planning a wedding is much more work than both Alec and Magnus thought it is. But Magnus is eager and he wants the day to be perfect. But of course, there are important matters to settle and sometimes it comes to choices that only a few months ago, Magnus never thought he would even consider.Alec is excited. Their wedding is getting closer with each day and the anticipation is growing. But he isn’t nervous. Not until he has to step on the aisle. That’s when he starts to freak out. And he doesn't know why, since this is exactly what he wants.But with the help and support of their family, Alec and Magnus are sure the day will be ideal. And even though they planned this whole thing, they might get surprised more than they think.





	1. Tell Each Other You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So yes, seems like I just can't let go, so it's not the end of this series yet. At the begininng, it was supposed to be a 7k, 12k tops one shot about the wedding and the whole planning… but at the end it turned out to be 24k, so I decided to split it in 3 chapters. As you can see, it is a part of the "Broken Places" series. It's set about a month after the ending of "Strong At The Broken Places". I guess you could read it without the main story, but then you won't get some stuff, so I recommend you do that first :) if you don't want to, I can sum up the most important things, just let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's "What a Heavenly Way to Die", as well as the chapter title. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Oh, thank the Angels, you’re finally here!” Alec hears Magnus’ voice as he steps through the threshold of their loft, to see his fiancé running around their home nervously with a pen and piece of paper in his hand. “We need to settle the guest list, choose the flowers and the food-“

“Hi, baby.” Alec puts his palm on Magnus’ shoulder to stop his frantic movements and then the Warlock finally stops and turns to him. “How was your day? Mine was great, thank you for asking.” He continues in a bit of a mocking tone and Magnus exhales heavily as he shakes his head.

“Sorry.” His expression turns apologetic and he moves closer to Alec to finally give him a welcome home kiss. “Hello, darling. Everything all right at the Institute?”

“Busy, but fine.” Alec answers and wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulders as he guides them back to the living room, to sit on the couch.

When they’re settled he speaks again.

“Now, what were you saying about the guest list?”

There have been several talks about the wedding, and when Alec was the one, who wanted to keep it intimate, only family and close friends, he let Magnus convince him to throw a bit of a party for it. he could never deny him anything, and to see the excitement that sets in his eyes, when he gets to planning the wedding itself is truly magnificent for Alec.

But right now, he sees that Magnus is more nervous than excited.

“Well, since we’ve already chosen the place,” Magnus starts as he taps the pen against his notebook. “we need to go further with our preparations.”

They did choose a place. After they came back from their vacation in Bali, where Magnus proposed, they both couldn’t wait to go back. So they decided the wedding should take place there, at the beach. It’s such a beautiful places and brings back all of the best memories.

Alec dismissed the idea of the wedding taking place at the Institute in the first place. Sure, it would be romantic too, the reminder of how Alec chose Magnus for the first time, how he chose himself, but the Institute is not the right place to celebrate such pure love. No matter how much Alec tries, these walls are still filled with intolerance and hate. Now, less than before, but still.

“So we should start with the guest list.” Magnus states, and he seems more relaxed as Alec’s hand is rubbing his back lightly.

“Alright, but why do you seem so nervous about it?” Alec asks then.

“I’m not nervous.” His fiancé begins. “I’m eager.” He smirks, but Alec just rolls his eyes. “Is it so odd that I want to marry the man I love the soonest as possible?”

Alec smiles as he receives a kiss on the lips and Magnus creases his cheek gently.

“Well, you were the one who wanted a big wedding.” Alec resorts in a teasing tone. “If we did it my way, we could have got married in Vegas like a month ago.”

“But, you agreed-“ Magnus starts with a panicked expression and Alec laughs as he kisses him lightly again.

“I’m joking.” He states and his fiancé visibly relaxes again. “I know we agreed on this, but I don’t want it to make you nervous. We can always use some help with all of this stuff-“

“Alexander, there’s no way that I’m not planning this wedding from cover to cover.” He says firmly. “I am the best party planner, for sure in this century, and if I get to organise it, it will be perfect. Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

“I never doubted you couldn’t.” Alec replies to which Magnus smiles. “I’m just saying, take it slow, there’s no rush. We will get married, sooner or later.”

They both chuckle briefly and then Magnus picks back up again.

“I know, angel.” He takes the hold of Alec’s hands. “But I just can’t wait.”

“Same here, babe.” Alec states with a grin.

Since they've come back from Bali a month ago, Magnus wouldn’t really shut up about it. Not that Alec minds. It’s cute, how much both of them just want to get to the main course and finally become husbands. But it does take time. And even if Magnus is in charge, he doesn’t want to exclude Alec from anything he’s planning, so he always asks for his opinion, waits for him to come back home to discuss some things. And since things at the Institute have been frantic again, it becomes harder to actually have a fair mind back at home, when he’s tried both from the paperwork and from the missions. But Magnus has been truly patient with him, always supporting, preparing warm baths and dinners when he gets back home, just to relax him. And he’s quite busy himself, with becoming the High Warlock again, and still occasionally seeing clients.

“So what is up with the guest list?” Alec prompts again, and Magnus turns his focus from Alec’s eyes to the notebook resting on his lap. “Who are we inviting? I don’t want the whole Downworld to come barging in to our wedding.”

“Of course not.” Magnus snorts. “Just like I wouldn’t want the whole Institute.” He resorts. “So I was thinking, besides the obvious people, maybe the High Warlock of Italy, High Warlock of Lithuania-“

“What’s up with High Warlock of Lithuania? I’ve never head you mention him before.” Alec starts confused. “Are you friends?”

“Well, not exactly…” Magnus says in that specific tone, that Alec knows he’s hiding something.

“Do you want to invite him to our wedding to make him jealous or something?” He asks with his brow furrowed.

“More like show you off…” The Warlock trails off and Alec growls in disbelieve.

“Magnus! Seriously?!” He exclaims in a resigned voice.

“What? It’s not my fault that I have the most amazing man that any Angels have ever seen.” Magnus states with a shrug and Alec throws him a stern expression. “Okay, he’s off the list.” He rolls his eyes as he crosses the name out of the notebook.

“Who else?” Alec questions again, and Magnus turns to read from the page.

“Well, from my side, besides Catarina, Madzie, Maia, and Raphael, I’d like to add Tessa, Jem-“

“Jem, the Silent Brother?” Alec questions to which Magnus nods.

“Yes, actually I thought he could be the one carrying the ceremony. I know that at Shadowhunters’ weddings it’s a Silent Brother who usually does it, so he has all the credentials…”

“You want him to get us marry?” Alec inquires.

“Yeah, unless you want some other Silent Brother-“ Magnus replies a bit insecurely, but Alec cuts him off swiftly.

“No, I don’t mind.” He declares simply. “We can let your friend do this.”

“Perfect.” Magnus smiles as he writes something on the piece of paper.

Alec has been together with Magnus quite some time now, but he still hasn’t met most of his friends. Actually, his family, since he considers them this. He’s close with Cat, she’s basically like a sister. He and Raphael had a tough start, but they’re at a good course now. To be honest, Alec thought, that Magnus would throw him a hundred people guest list, since he’s been basically everywhere in the world and made friends there. But he’s keeping it light. Only adding a few more names later. He’s both nervous and excited to meet the rest of Magnus’ family.

“What about you?” Magnus shifts on the couch, tucking his knees under his chin, as he continues. “Besides the obvious, who more do you want?”

Alec thinks for a bit, because it’s not like he’s got a lot of friends or something. His family is the obvious. Izzy, Jace, mom, Max, Clary, Simon, Luke… he doesn’t really have a lot more to add.

“Well, we can invite Underhill.” They became quite good friends recently. Alec thinks that this friendship started developing back when he and Magnus were fighting, and he got drunk at the Hunter’s Moon that night, when Underhill was kind enough to order him a cab, and offer a few words of advice. “Aline and Helen, Lydia.” He chuckles briefly as he says it, and Magnus does too. He and Lydia are in good relations. They are friends, contacting one another from time to time. It’ll be a great occasion for a reunion. And this time, Alec will be at the altar again, but not with her.

“Of course.” Magnus smiles as he scribbles the names on the list, but then his smile is fading a bit, as he asks the next question, still not looking up from his lap. “Are we inviting your father?”

It’s Alec’s turn to tense up, and look away as Magnus’ gaze returns to him.

He hasn’t seen his father, since the one time he was sent as an envoy from the Clave to the Institute, before this whole mess with Valentine and Angel Raziel. He hasn’t even called, since he was transferred to the LA Institute as a part of a deal in the Circle members case. Alec still hasn’t forgiven him, from what he did to his mother, but Robert hasn’t really shown any approval or disapproval for Alec’s relationship. After his almost-wedding with Lydia, Alec though that his father seems more sympathetic than his mother. He’s not sure if no reaction is better than a bad one.

“Alexander, it’s okay if you don’t want him there,” Magnus starts, taking Alec’s hand again. “After everything that happened with your mom-“

“No, I want him there.” He states as he looks back at his fiancé, biting his bottom lip as if considering his next words. “I think I do. I mean, it’s an important event of my life. I guess my father should be there.”

“Let’s hope he shows enough decency not to show up at the reception.” Magnus says as he writes the name down. “I’ll put him in with a question mark.” He smiles as he looks up from the notebook and Alec reciprocates.

Magnus continues to write something, probably counting down the number of guests, as Alec is hit with a sudden realisation. It’s kind of stupid, and reckless, but he won’t forgive himself if he doesn’t just ask.

“And would you…” He starts, eyes focused at the collar of Magnus’ shirt, that he’s currently tracing with his fingers, giving them something to do. Magnus looks up at him, but Alec still doesn’t, as he asks. “Do you want your father there?”

Magnus basically freezes, and as Alec dares a glance at his face, he sees pure shock, disbelief and maybe a bit of anger.

“Excuse me?” Magnus speaks, his voice hoarse, looking truly as if he hopes he misheard Alec’s words. “Alec, my father is the Prince of Hell.”

“I know.” Alec rolls his eyes at the reminder. “But I just thought… that, you know… he’s the one who offered us this whole forever… and he did say he hopes you’ll forgive him someday-“

“And you’re the one who told me that I don’t owe him anything. That I don’t need to forgive him.” Magnus states firmly, his voice probably a little sharper than he intended to.

“I know, and I’m not talking about forgiveness.” Alec quickly adds, squeezing Magnus’ palm in an attempt to calm him down a bit. “I’m just saying, that’s he’s still your father, and maybe for once he would do what’s right and just be there for you. It’ll be our day. Mines and yours, and I just want every person who loves you to be there-“

“Asmodeus doesn’t love me.” Magnus resorts and looks away from Alec.

“But he cares about you.” The Shadowhunter cups his face, so he their eyes meet again. “In some way, he does, so let’s just… or I don’t know….” He sighs and just waves his hand dismissingly. It was a stupid idea, he won’t convince Magnus to change his mind. His intentions were good, but he himself isn’t sure, what consequences inviting the Prince of Hell to their wedding would bring. “Forget it. It was stupid of me to suggest that. Sorry.” He shakes his head a little, and then feels Magnus placing a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s fine, angel.” He says, and another kiss lands on Alec’s mouth. “Now, since we’re done with this,” He gestures on the list, resting on his lap, clearly trying to change the subject as soon as he can. “it’s time to choose the invitations design.”

The excitement returns to his eyes, and as Alec leans back on the couch with a long sigh, he knows it’s going to be a long night.

 

 

It just can’t give him the rest.

He can’t stop thinking about this one thing. Everything is basically settled. The invitations chosen and mostly filled. They’re beautiful, dark blue, the Warlock colour with golden _love_ and _wedded union_ runes craved on the side of the cover. Of course, with a bit of glitter. And when Magnus stares at one currently in his hand, still empty with a blank space to write a name on, he just can’t help to consider filling it.

Some part of the words Alec said were true. About his father. When Magnus was in Edom, he got to know this part of his father that he never even knew existed. And then he made Alec immortal, so Magnus literally won’t have to bare the pain of losing him to age.

And all of these things are great. But he can’t forget his bad deeds.

Taking his magic away, forcing him to stay in Edom with him, threating Alec, _hurting_ Alec.

No matter how much he wants these few good acts can’t overweight the years of suffering and pain. And Magnus begins to hate himself, or at least that part of himself that still wants his father to be there.

He sighs as he puts the invitation down, and turns back to the potion he’s preparing. He can’t quite focus and has no idea, how did he manage to do it right, but the client will be here soon to pick it up, so there’s no time to waste in finishing it.

By two months, at this time, he will have been married to the love of his life. And no one can ruin that day for him.

He still can’t quite wrap his head around it. That he gets to have this. Future with Alec, as husbands, immortal. He’s never found a lover that would share so much with him. But Alexander is special, he knew it from the start.

Soon after the client shows up to pick the potion, Magnus finds himself staring at the unfilled invitation again. He curses himself for ordering a few more than needed. Maybe if he didn’t, the decision wouldn’t be so hard.

Then he feels the wards letting someone in, and a few seconds later, Alec appears in the doorway of the apothecary.

“Hi.” He greets as he moves to kiss Magnus sweetly, spotting the invitation still in his hand. “Everything okay?” He asks pointing at the card.

“Fine.” Magnus resorts and attempts to put the invitation down, but Alec swiftly intercepts it from his hand, opening it up, probably curious of whose name is written then, because he can see the confusion in hia fiancé eyes as he spots none.

This expression only lasts a few seconds, before a look of realisation covers his face.

“You’re thinking about your father, right?”

Sometimes, Magnus curses Alec’s ability to read him so quickly and faultlessly. Like he does now. It took time, learning it in both ways, but Alexander has mastered it to perfection.

Magnus sighs and nods as he moves to sit in the armchair behind his desk, Alec following right behind. He settles at the arm of the furniture and gently runs a hand through Magnus’ hair, as the Warlock hides his face in his hands, and growls.

“I just don’t know, Alexander.” He exclaims, shaking his head lightly, still not pulling his face up from his hands. “I don’t know what I should do.”

“Babe, whatever you do, it’ll be fine.” Alec assures, still running a hand through his hair.

“Easy for you to say.” Magnus finally looks up at him. “You’re not the one, who needs to make the decision of inviting the Prince of Hell to our wedding.” He sighs again. “I wish you were against it. Then it wouldn’t even be up for discussion.”

“I thought you’re the one who’s against it.” Alec’s voice is free of any accusations, still soft, and Magnus feels a bit of tension leaving his body, just as he listens to him speak.

“I was.” He agrees. “But, now I’m not. Or I think I’m not. I don’t know, he’s still-“

“Your father.” Alec finishes for him. “He’s still your father.”

Magnus nods sadly and lets his head fall down, but Alec urges it back up, by placing two fingers under his chin.

“Tell you what,” He starts as he kneels down, to be at Magnus’ eyes level. “don’t do it for him. Don’t do it, because deep down you still feel like you owe him something. Do it, if it’s in your heart. If it truly tells you to give him a chance. I’ll stand by you, no matter what you decide.”

Magnus just continues to look at him, even when he’s done talking, and when he smiles softly and cups his cheek, Magnus can’t really stop himself from leaning down and kissing him.

“How did I manage to get the most understanding and compassionate man?” Magnus asks when they pull away.

“I’m asking myself the same question, every day.” Alec replies to which they both chuckle, and then the Shadowhunter gets up from the floor, holding out his hand to Magnus. “Come on, we have a lot of those to hand out.” He gestures to the table, which is littered with the invitations. “You still have some time to think about filling in this one.”

Together they go back to the table to pick them up, and then Alec turns to him again.

“What’s our first stop?”

“Catarina’s.” Magnus answers, already creating the portal, and they step through, their hands intertwined.

 

 

“Magnus, it’s so beautiful.” Catarina exclaims as Magnus hands her one of the invitations. She traces her fingers on the runes at the front, then finally opens it, and reads it’s content, with teary eyes. Sometimes Magnus thinks that his friend is just as emotional as he is about this. “So, Bali?”

“Yes.” Magnus exhales and smiles. “After our vacation it just seemed like the most suitable option.”

Cat hums and then turns her attention back to the invite in her hand, rereading it again.

“Of course, we’ll be there.” Catarina confirms for her and Madzie in a tone that states that there’s no other option.

But Magnus is only half listening to her, as she keeps bragging about needing a dress for her and the little Warlock. His attention is somewhere else. Where it is mostly these days, on Alec. He stands near the balcony doors, giving Madzie a piggyback as he shows her something behind the window. She laughs and Alec does too, looking at her with such a soft expression only Magnus receives sometimes.

“He’s great with her.” Catarina’s words bring him out of his daze as she turns to look at the Shadowhunter and the girl.

“He is.” There’s no other option than to agree with her.

“Have you ever thought about this?” Cat asks suddenly and Magnus turns to her, confused at what she means. It must show on his face, as she continues. “Family? With Alec.”

He can’t deny that this question surprises him. But the answer is simple. He has. Recently more than ever. He used to think about this with some of his past lovers. But these thoughts always turned out to be hopeless dreams. No one stayed that long, or was that serious for Magnus to even begin the topic of marriage, more, a family. But with Alec… It’s just always been different. He can’t really stop thinking about starting a family with him. To hold their baby in his arms. He always wanted children. That’s why he spoils Madzie so much, she’s the closest thing to a daughter he has. But now, he could have his own. Or a son. No matter, the most important just for it to be with Alec.

“I have.” Magnus admits, and Cat smiles only widens.

“You’d be an amazing father. Same as Alec.” She states and pats him on the shoulder lightly, before turning and calling Madzie. She and Alec immediately come up to her, as the man puts her down on the floor.

“Look, what we just got.” Catarina hands the girl the invitation and Alec moves to stand next to Magnus, his hand instantly wandering around the Warlock’s waist, and he leans closer.

Madzie literally beams with excitement and she jumps up and down, causing everyone to laugh. But it’s just so adorable to see her being so enthusiastic about their happiness.

“You’re getting married! There’s gonna be a party, on a beach!” She exclaims happily, and Alec moves to kneel again as the girl  calms down a bit.

“Yes, there will be.” Alec agrees as he playfully ruffles her hair to which she giggles. “And we’ve got something to ask you.” He looks back at Magnus, as he goes to kneel himself, when Madzie turns to Catarina with a curious expression on her face, but the woman only shrugs, pretending she doesn’t know anything, even though Magnus and Alec asked her about this earlier.

“At most weddings,” Magnus starts explaining. “usually before the couple heads to the altar there’s a person who goes this way before them, scattering flower petals as a symbol of love.” He turns to Alec and he nods, before smiling back at Madzie. “We’d love it if you were that person.”

Madzie’s eyes widen for a bit, mouth hanging open, but a huge grin making its way to her face.

“You want me to throw flower petals before you make your way to the altar?” She inquires, just to make sure she understands the job.

“Yeah, exactly.” Alec confirms and the girls explodes into another enthusiastic wave of clapping and cheering.

“I’d love to! Thank you for picking me!” She exclaims as she throws herself at both Alec and Magnus and squeezes them in a hug. 

“There was no other girl for the job.” Magnus states as they pull back, flicking her nose playfully, which earns them a giggle. “Our flower girl.”

He turns to Alec, only seeing that his soon-to-be husband is mirroring his look. So much love and happiness radiating from his eyes that Magnus would find it overwhelming, if he didn’t feel exactly the same.

 

Later, they visit the Institute and The Hunter’s Moon, handing out the rest of the invitation. Magnus sends some of them by fire messages, since a few of his friends are in total other parts of the world. But they receive nothing but love and support, with the confirmations of arrivals. Alec also sends off the invitation to his father, but still got no answer in return yet.

When they finally settle down to bed, Alec starts to feel how exhausted he is. It’s been another tough day at the Institute and he basically haven’t had a moment to breathe today. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. The amount of happy smiles and excited glints in his family’s eyes effectively makes up for it.

As soon as his head touches the pillow, and Magnus’ warm, content arms wrap around him from behind, he feels sleep nearly overtaking him, but then his fiancé speaks.

“Darling.” He starts in a low tone, as if trying to check if Alec is already asleep.

“Hm?” Alec prompts and squeezes Magnus’ hand resting on his stomach to let him know that he’s listening.

“Can I tell you something?” The Warlock asks a bit louder now.

“Sure, always.” Alec replies without hesitation. There’s no such thing as secrets between them anymore. And they both know they can share everything with each other, without the fear of being judged.

“I was just thinking.” He starts and clears his throat. “I mean, I just love seeing you with Madzie, you’re so good with her and… I don’t know, I guess I was wondering…”

Alec turns in his arms so they can face each other, bothered by how Magnus can’t find his way with words. And as he fixes his eyes on his lover’s face, he can see the insecure expression, and the way he bites his bottom lip in hesitation.

“Baby, whatever it is, just tell me.” Alec encourages and creases his cheek lightly with his palm.

“I was just wondering…” Magnus exhales again. “If you ever thought about a family? I mean, starting one. With me. Children and… you know.”

Alec feels the look of surprise painting his face, because he really wasn’t expecting that. Magnus must have taken it as a negative answers, as he picks back up again.

“It’s fine if you haven’t.” He rumbles. “You’re still young, and we’ve been-“

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts, sliding his hand to rest on the side of Magnus’ neck. “I have thought about it.” He admits.

And it’s true. He’s always wanted children. Taking care of his siblings while growing up, Alec loved it. Just back a few years ago, he thought he’d need to start a family with someone he completely doesn’t love. Until Magnus. He wants to become a better father than his was. Has always wanted that. But he stopped thinking about a family, since the whole concept just hurt. But now with Magnus.

“I’ve been always thinking about it.” Alec continues, looking back into his fiancé’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted it. But not with someone I wouldn’t love. Just not… forced. So I thought I’ll never get to have it. But with you…” He smiles. “With you, I just want everything. I’ve always have. To just be with you, live with you, marry you, raise children with you. Yes, Magnus I want it. I really do.”

He barely gets to finish, before Magnus is pulling him into a passionate kiss. As if trying to transform all of his emotions slowly into Alec. And somehow it’s working.

“Then I guess, we’ll think about it more intensively in the nearest future.” Magnus states when they part and Alec agrees with a quick peck to his lips.

“Yes, we definitely will.”

 

 

The next day, when Alec comes back from the Institute, Magnus wastes no time, tugging enthusiastically at his hand when he barely even steps through the doorstep.

“What are you doing?” He asks, his face cutely scrunched up in a confused expression.

“We’re going to dance.” Magnus states simply, as if it was a thing they do every day after he gets home.

“Magnus, I don’t think it’s a good idea…“ Alec starts when the Warlock guides them to the middle of the living room, letting go of his hand to head to the record player and put some soft music on. Then he comes back to his fiancé, taking the hold of one of his hand, resting the other one on his waist. “You know I’m a terrible dancer.”

“So, you’ll need to learn.” Alec only sighs and rolls his eyes at these words and Magnus sends him an annoyed glare. “Alexander, you need practice before our first dance at the wedding.”

“Oh, so this is what it’s all about…” Alec resolves and his fiancé laughs softly.

“You really are oblivious sometimes, darling.”

Alec shots him a sharp glare, but it softens as soon as Magnus pulls him closer.

For a moment, they just sway to the music together. Magnus tucks his head into the crook of Alec’s neck and inhales deeply, sensing the faint sent of sandalwood, still present on his lover’s skin. Soon, he pulls away, and looks back at Alec, taking a tentative step forward, nudging his partners leg, so he knows to step backwards.

Alec looks back down, precisely following Magnus’ steps, very clumsily, and he’s stiff as hell, so Magnus drops a hand from his shoulder and puts to fingers under his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes meet.

“Just follow my lead.” He instructs. “And relax.”

“Easy for you to say.” Alec says with a nervous chuckle and his sight almost drops to their feet, but Magnus urges him to look up again. “You’ve done this for centuries.”

“True.” Magnus states as his palm returns to rest on his lover’s shoulder. “But practice makes perfect.” Alec lets out an exhale and flexes his shoulders back, as if trying to relax and let some of the tension go. “Just focus on me.” Magnus continues and Alec nods as he meets his eyes again.

And somehow, they get a hang of it. Alec’s moving more swiftly, even daring to spin Magnus around, and he loses rhythm a bit after that, but Magnus guides him back into it. There’s a bit of stepping at each other’s toes, but it’s the part of learning.  And they just stay here, waltzing slowly in the middle of their living room, not carrying that the song has changed at least two times now.

“You know,” Alec starts as he finds the pace again. “even if I’m not so terrible now, there’s no way I’m going to be able to do this in front of all the guests.”

Magnus shakes his head lightly, and reaches with his palm to cup his lovers face.

“So, imagine it’s just us.” He advices as Alec leans into the touch. “Nothing else will matter in that moment.”

And Alec seems to agree as he leans in to kiss him.

 

 

 

One month left.

Only one, and they’ll become husbands. The last one was filled with planning and preparations, and now basically the only thing left is to wait.

So when Magnus basically yells at him for what seems to be like the fifth time this week to go and finally choose a suit, he can’t really refuse him anymore. And he knows he’s going to be terrible at this, so he takes Izzy and Jace with him.

“No.” Isabelle states as she eyes him up and down and shakes her head. It’s the fourth suit he’s tried on today, and he’s really getting tired of it, but his sister doesn’t approve any of his choices. Jace just sits in the corner, trying to pay attention, but Alec can see that it’s not his thing too. “It just doesn’t fit. The jacket is awful.”

She comes closer, trying to fix it up, but gives up after a few seconds with a heavy sigh.

“What do you think, Jace?” She prompts and the Shadowhunter looks intensively, but just shrugs at the end.

“I don’t know.” Isabelle throws him a sharp glare and he seems to shrink under it. “I mean, yeah you’re right it’s terrible.”

“You’re terrible.” Izzy resorts and as Alec chuckles she spats him on the arm. “Both of you.”

She heads down to sit in a chair in front of the dressing room and Jace makes his way closer to Alec, helping him out of the jacket.

“Why can’t I just wear a black tuxedo?” Alec asks in a resigned voice as his brother sheds him out of the suit jacket.

“Because it’s tradition.” He just resorts simply. “Besides, I though you wanted to get married in gold? You are a traditional guy, brother.”

“I know, and I want to.” Alec says as Isabelle hands him another jacket. “But I don’t feel like it’s my colour.”

“Because you never wear any other colours than black.” Izzy resorts. “But gold does suit you. Don’t worry about it.”

Alec murmurs a quite okay, and puts on the jacket his sister holds out for him. It’s plain gold, and a bit shiny. Matching his black dress pants and white shirt, since he decided not to go dressed fully in gold. He’d feel ridiculous and lighting up like a freaking Christmas tree. Definitely not his style. But this jacket is actually kind of nice. Fitting quite well, and he can see that Izzy thinks the same, as she steps back and examines it, nodding lightly.

“Good?” Alec asks, and even Jace smiles a bit and nods.

“Perfect.” Isabelle states and throws another sharp expression in Jace’s way, when he mutters a _finally_. 

But Alec is quite reliefed himself too.

They quickly pay for the suit and as they head back to the Institute, Isabelle keeps asking about the preparations, Magnus’ outfit, the decorations and the whole set up. She’s so excited about this, but mostly just so, so happy.

“How is it going with the rings?” Alec questions as they finish discussing the flowers for the ceremony.

Since Isabelle is the Institute’s Weapon’s Master, and does quite well with steal and other metals, Magnus and Alec decided to ask her to make them their wedding bands. She almost cried when they told her, and instantly agreed. Alec is not worried. She knows them both better than anyone, and knows not to overstep it.

“I’m almost done. Actually, you can collect them by the end of the day.” She says with a smile and Alec easily reciprocates. “I can’t wait for you to see them.”

“Me too, Iz.” Alec agrees. “I’m sure we’ll love them.”

Isabelle blushes slightly and nods, before her expression from the soft and a bit intimidated returns to fully excited and eager.

“So, how is it going with the planning?” She asks and beams enthusiastically. “You know I’m always willing, if Magnus needs some help?”

“Sure, Izzy, I know. And I appreciate that. But Magnus insists to do it on his own. He’s really crazy about it.” Alec smiles lightly. “We’ll probably need the help right before the wedding though. Magnus might be calm now, but I’m sure we both will freak out a few days before.”

They all laugh briefly, but then Alec turns to Jace, a bit more serious.

“Look, Jace. I guess you’ve already figured it out, but I think I need to ask you officially.” They all stop walking and his brother just raises a questioning brow at him. “Will you be my suggenes? I mean, I know you-“

“Brother,” Jace starts as he puts his hand on Alec’s shoulder, an amused smile painting his face. “Of course I will, you didn’t even need to ask! I thought it was already settled!” He laughs briefly and soon Alec joins in.

“Well, if he is your suggenes,” Isabelle starts with a smirk. “I want to be a godmother for your first child.”

“Then there’s going to be a fight, I guess.” Jace sends her another smirks and they all laugh, walking down with grins plastered on their faces.

 

 

No matter how much he’d love to just lay down and enjoy planning the rest of the wedding, he still needs to work at the Institute.

He’s trying to reason with the Clave and set up new politics about treating of the Downworlders in Institutes around the world. New York Institute might be the most tolerating and respectful one, but Alec knows that the others are not. And he’s planning on changing that.

It’s a miracle that he’s got a right, a _permission_ from the Clave to marry Magnus in the Shadowhunter way. It’s not that it’s fully their way, they will connect traditions from both Warlock and Shadowhunter customs. But still, they needed the Clave’s agreement. Alec needed to pull some strings, mostly in the form of Aline, and she talked to her mother about it. She spoke very highly of them, and even if Jia Penhallow isn’t fond of them, she can’t deny that they did save the world. A right to marry is not that much of a price for it.

So when Alec came to Alicante to speak with her personally, after hours of talking, she finally agreed.

And Alec could not be more relieved.

He would marry Magnus in any way he could. Mundane, Warlock, Shadowhnter… But some part of him has always wanted a wedding like his kind, he wants the _wedded union_ rune to be curved on his skin, as a reminder of their love. He wants this ridiculous gold decorations and tuxedos, the flowers… everything. And Magnus wouldn’t settle for any less for him. He knew what Alec wanted, just like he always does. So they decided to acknowledge both of their heritages. Uniting Warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold.

Now, he just wants to get out of the office and curl up on the couch with his fiancé back at home. This whole work just gets more and more exhausting.

Just as he leans back in his office chair, rubbing a hand over his face, letting his eyes rest from the computer screen he’s been staring at for about two hours, there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Alec answers absently, expecting some Shadowhunter with a mission report to sign, he’s pleasantly surprised to see his mother entering the room.

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting.” She says with an easy smile and comes closer to his desk, placing a steaming coffee mug onto it. “Thought you might need that. You’ve been locked up in here for about three hours.”

Alec can’t help to relieved sigh that escapes his lips. His mom just knows what he needs before he even gets to think about it. Maryse soon circles the desks, and leans back on to it, right next to her son who’s sitting in the chair.

“How are you doing?” She prompts, gently running a hand through Alec’s already ruined hair.   

“Tired.” Alec admits and nods slowly.

Maryse gives him another acknowledging smile as she continues.

“Are you nervous?”

“About what?” Alec replies in a confused tone. Sure, the new politics are stressful to settle, but he’s not that nervous about it anymore. The Clave will either approve of them, or not. If not, he’ll try again, and again, until he finally succeeds one day.

“Well, about this whole thing…” His mother answers, waving her hand in the air, clearly indicating something Alec still doesn’t get. She must have noticed that, since she explains furthermore. “The wedding. Only one month left…” She specifies.

Alec looks back at her, shaking his head lightly with an amused smile.

“No. The wedding is a thing I’m the least worried about.” He gestures at the screen in front of him, and Maryse hums.

He knows that he will start stressing about it sometime soon. It’s not like he’s scared that Magnus might just run away from the altar, he knows he won’t. Alec himself won’t too. The stress will for sure be caused by the rest of the people. The guests. Maybe there’s not that lot of them, but Alec doesn’t know what to expect. Will Magnus’ friends like him? Will Alec’s father show up? If so, what will he do, or say? And there’s still the case of Magnus’ father…

“Not yet at least.” Alec admits after a while, fidgeting with his engagement ring, twisting it on his finger, when he starts to think about all of this possibilities… it seems quite scary.

“I’m sure it will all be fine.” Maryse reassures. “It’s Magnus who’s planning it. There’s no way it can go wrong.”

He smiles at his mother’s words and nods again. Maryse moves up to probably leave the office, but before she gets too far away, Alec stands up and calls after her.

“Mom…” He starts a bit insecurely.

There still is a thing he needs to ask her. And it might finally be the right time.

“Yes?” Maryse prompts and comes to closer to Alec again.

“I was just wondering…” He begins, searching for the right words. “I mean, I know dad will probably be there, but… I was thinking, I was _hoping_ … “ He takes a deep breath as he turns his gaze to finally settle at his mother’s eyes. “I was hoping that you could walk me down to the altar.”

Maryse’s eyes starts to glisten with tears as soon as he lets the words flood out. Alec swears he can hear a breath hitching in her throat, as she lets out a gasp that sounds a little surprised and stunned. She looks a bit speechless at first, so Alec gives her time to just shake of the daze.

He’s been thinking about it and even if his father is there, he has no right to experience this kind of honour. His mom has been there for him. Maybe not always, but recently. She really is trying and he can’t see another person leading him his way to get married.

“Alec, son of course I will.” She finally answers, but Alec already knew. She moves to hug him tightly, hiding the few tears that escape her eyes in his neck and she carries on. “It will be my honour.”

Alec smiles back at her when they pull back, and she wipes at her cheeks, laughing softly at how emotional she gets only by her son’s request. Alec wonders how emotional the wedding will be for her.

At that, suddenly Isabelle emerges into the room.

“Great, you’re still here.” She exclaims to Alec and then seems to notice the scene going on between her brother and their mom. “Everything okay?” She asks, eyeing still a bit teary Maryse with a curious gaze.

“Everything is perfect.” Their mother states and Alec nods in agreement.

Izzy lets the cautious look linger on her face for a little bit longer, but then she shakes her head slightly and the smile reappears.

“I have something to show you.” She announces, grin only widening and Alec gets a fair idea of what she’s talking about.

“Lead the way.” Alec says and all three of them move out of the office, heading to the Weapon’s Room.

 

“Isabelle…”

Alec just can’t look away from the box he’s holding in his hands now. He wants to thank his sister, say that she did an amazing job… but he’s speechless. He just shakes his head lightly as tears begin to form in his eyes. Maryse is next to him, looking over his shoulder and Izzy leans on her work table, a wide grin on her face, but it’s obvious she’s moved too.

The wedding bands are simple, plain gold and o bit wider than his silver engagement ring. Isabelle placed them in a velvet, navy blue box and they shine beautifully, reflecting the light in the room.

And Alec just can’t wait to slide this ring onto Magnus’ finger, and to see it there, shining brightly till the rest of their lives.

Still not able to find any words, he moves to hug his sister and she hugs him back just as tightly.

“I know, I did a great job.” She states, still settled in his arms and as she lets out a brief laugh, it sounds a little wet, like she’s holding back tears too. “You still haven’t seen the best part.” She adds as she pulls back lightly and Alec looks at her confused, glancing at his mother, but she only shrugs, clearly not knowing what Isabelle means too.

Then she moves out of Alec’s embrace, gently pulls one ring out of the box and hands it to Alec.

“Read what’s engraved on the inside.” Alec delicately takes the ring and starts to stare at the inside of it. “The other has the same thing.”

And the tears almost escape his eyes as he reads.

_Aku Cinta Kamu_

The words are followed with a precisely engraved _love_ rune.

One more connection between both of their worlds. The words in Magnus’ native language followed by the mark Alec has known his whole life. But he never got to feel the emotion it describes. Never got to feel _love_ , not until Magnus came around.

“Izzy, they are perfect.” He states and hugs her sister again, dropping a kiss on top of her head. They stand there for Angel knows how long, and soon Isabelle waves at her mom to join the family hug.

“Take them.” Izzy says when the pull back, giving him the velvet box. “Magnus needs to see them.”

Alec kisses her on the forehead and takes the box.

“And I need to know his reaction, so call me as soon as you show him!” His sister announces and Alec nods.

“Of course.” He agrees and after exchanging goodbyes with his mother, leaves the room to get back home to his fiancé.

This month really needs to pass by faster.

 


	2. There's No Limit To Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes up his mind about some things and he reveals his decisions to Alec. Later, they arrive on Bali to start the final preparations for their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> chapter II is here, I hope you 'll like it. More family stuff and the final preparations + some reminiscing :) Also, since this fic is based on the show, only characters that appeared or were metioned there will show up here. It would just get too complicated to add all of the book characters, since I don't know them very well. From not mentioned characters only Helen will appear, but we know she's in 3B, so yeah.  
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus can’t stop his hands from shaking, no matter how hard he tries.

But it’s the best time to do this. Alexander won’t be home till late evening tonight, since he went to finally buy a suit and then he has some work to catch up on at the Institute.

So it’s Magnus’ best chance to speak to his father alone.

He stands in his apothecary, now the place more familiar than the last time he summoned Asmodeus. But it still reminds him of that night when he’s done that. When he agreed to his offer and went to Edom. When he left Alec. When he broke his heart. Both of their hearts.

Last time was just terrible, and Magnus has no idea what to expect. That’s what scares him the most. Because what if the message, where he said he hopes for forgiveness was all fake? What if he lied? And Magnus began to hope again, he really wants it all to be truth this time. He wants to remain on good terms with his father. Somehow, it’s still important to him.

He’s not ready to forgive, will never probably be, but it’s Asmodeus’ chance, to just show that he cares. At least one bit.

His father left him alone. And deep down it was all Magnus wanted then. To just cut him off and be with Alec. No to worry, if he’ll come for some kind of payment.

Magnus still hasn’t made up his mind, if he should invite him to the wedding. Their conversation tonight will settle that.

As he tries to get more composed, taking deep breaths for a few minutes, looking at the black pentagram drawn on the floor, he decides to finally call him.

“Asmodeus.” His voice sounds shaky, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Father.”

He almost wants to drop it, leave it, because it might be a sign it’s a bad idea. But just like the last time, suddenly Asmodeus appears. Cane in hand, long coat resting on his shoulders. But his face not scrunched up in this devilish smirk he always wears. He almost looks surprised.

“Son…” He starts and it seems he doesn’t really know what to say. Magnus doesn’t speak either, just stands there, looking at him and eyeing this expression on his face. It doesn’t fit there, his father is always prepared and now he just looks shocked. “Why did you call for me?” He speaks after a while, and he’s voice doesn’t sound as cold as it used to.

Magnus takes another deep breath and tries to begin somehow.

“I just…” Asmodues eyes him up with a curious glare, and he decides to just lay it all out. “Was it true?” He asks, but his father just waits for him to elaborate, so he does. “The message. Was it true? Did you make Alec immortal as a gift?”

Asmodeus seems to relax a bit, when he finally finds out what this whole thing is about. A small smile appears on his lips, but he looks down from Magnus’ face when he speaks again.

“It was the least I could do.”

Magnus holds back the surprised gasp, and just carries on staring at his father. Soon Asmodeus looks up, when Magnus doesn’t speak for a long time.

“Is it all?” He asks, as if wanting to just finish this conversation, but Magnus isn’t even half-way through. He _needs_ to know.

“Why?” He questions and his father lets out a brief laugh.

“Why.” Asmodues repeats more to himself and takes a deep breath as he finally begins to explain. Something that Magnus has been wondering about for months, but was too scared to ask him. To summon him, because he didn’t think it would all be truth. He was afraid his father would just ruin the picture he created in his head. It’s eventually time to receive some answers.

“I saw you, son.” He starts and Magnus sends him a confused glare, so he carries on. “I saw you in Edom, in our home. I finally had you where I wanted you, where I thought you belong. And still, if felt like you weren’t really there.” He steps through the lines of the pentagram and starts pacing around the room. “You were living, like you were dead, you weren’t speaking to me. I didn’t feel like I had a son-“

“You couldn’t expect that from me.” Magnus cuts in and shakes his head. “You hurt me, more than anyone and I hadn’t owed you anything-“

“And now I know that.” Asmodeus states as he stops pacing and turns to face him. “I know it’s too late, but now I’m aware of that. Your Alec, he made me realise that.”

Magnus can’t help this little smile painting his lips at the mention of Alec.

“Because I saw how special he is to you.” Asmodeus continues. “I saw, how you trust him with your life, how he is willing to sacrifice so much for you. And I realised I was indeed the one hurting you. And then, I asked myself, what would your mother think. She would think I’m a monster, and maybe I am, but I never wanted her to think that of me.”

Tears appear in Magnus’ eyes as his father speaks about him mother.

Asmodeus releases a long sigh, as if he is also losing his composure. He comes to stand in front of Magnus again, putting his hand on his shoulder and Magnus flinches. But only a little.

“So I’m sorry, son.” Magnus’ eyes widen and he’s so taken aback at that statement that his mouth hangs open for a second. He tries to say something but… he just can’t. “I know Alec deserves an apology too.” Asmodeus adds then, and it doesn’t help Magnus’ shock to fade. “So please, tell him I’m sorry. That’s the least I can do, after I hurt the both of you so much.”

Magnus manages a small nod, and Asmodeus’ hand falls from his shoulder, as he turns to head back towards the pentagram, with a clear intention to leave.

“Wait!” Magnus’ words barely come out of mouth. Maybe he should just let him go, he’s got what he wanted, the truth, that is way better than he imagined. But some part of him just won’t let his father go yet.

Asmodeus turns, certainly waiting for Magnus to say something more, and he finally begins.

“Why didn’t you come and tell me this sooner? Or why didn’t you just tell us you gave Alec immortality? We had been scared to death, figuring out what you might have done to him.” The last part comes out in a bit of accusing tone, but he doesn’t care. He just wants answers.

“I thought you probably didn’t want to see me, after everything I’ve done.” Asmodeus admits. “That’s why I didn’t come. I wanted you to be ready and to call for me, when you were, then to get the answers. And as if comes to telling you…” He just shrugs lightly. “I am the Prince of Hell, there needed to be some dramatic touch to it.”

Magnus snorts, and as his father smiles at him lightly, he almost reciprocates.

“I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness.” Asmodeus continues, much more serious now. “I know it’s too soon, and I know you won’t grant me it. Not now, not soon, maybe not even ever.” He comes closer to Magnus again and when he places his hands on his shoulders this time, he doesn’t flinch. “I just want us to be good. We don’t need to talk or see each other, but I just want to have this recognition, that things are fine between us. As fine as they can be at least. After everything I’ve done.”

Magnus looks back at him and feels the tears in his eyes as he nods.

“Yes, father I… I’d like that too.” He admits and Asmodeus smiles as he releases his shoulders.

“Great then.” He states and begins to back off to the pentagram again. “So I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Actually, there’s one more think I wanted to talk to you about.” Magnus starts before he actually thinks it through. There’s no turning back now.

“What is it, boy?” Asmodeus questions and Magnus releases another breath as he begins.

“Well, me and Alexander…” He begins and takes a few seconds to convince himself he’s doing the right thing.

“You didn’t break up, did you?” His father asks, sounding truly alarmed of the answer.

“No! No, of course we didn’t.” Magnus assures shortly and he swears he can here the relieved sigh  Asmodeus lets out. As if he and Alec could ever part. That’s such a ridiculous idea that Magnus almost laughs. “Actually, we’re getting married.”

His father’s surprised expression swiftly shifts to one, that’s almost soft.

“I’m happy for you, son.” He says and nods slightly. “This man is good for you. I could see that. He came to rescue you from the realm of Hell, not everyone can be as brave as he. I’m glad he makes you happy.”

“He really does.” Magnus admits and exhales heavily again. “The wedding is in a month, so I was wondering… if you’d like to come?”

Asmodeus appears to be speechless for a few seconds. He tries to hide any trace of emotions from his face, but he’s failing. Then he shakes his head lightly as if realising he needs to give some sort of reply.

“Son, of course I’d like that. It’s a special day for you.” He says then. “But I wouldn’t… I just wouldn’t think you want me there.”

 _Well, I wouldn’t either_ , Magnus thinks.

“I do.” He declares. “Some part of me does, I think. It can be the first opportunity to start making things right between us.”

Asmodeus nods in acknowledgement and then speaks again.

“Is Alec okay with that?” He asks. “I wouldn’t want to ruin-“

“Actually, he’s the one who suggested it in the first place.” Magnus interrupts and his father smiles. A real smile, not a smirk, but a true, honest smile, that this time Magnus can’t help but to reciprocate.

“In that case I’m glad I’ll get to apologize to him personally.” He states, and Magnus nods.

“Here,” Magnus starts as he snaps his fingers and an invitation appears in his hand “are all the details.”

“Thank you, son.” Asomdeus takes the piece of paper from his palm. “I won’t miss it, you have my word.”

Magnus nods again, and as he sees the hesitation in his father’s eyes, he himself moves to put him into a kind of awkward hug. But somehow, it feels good.

“I’ll see you soon, father.” Magnus states as the pull apart and it’s his father’s turn to nod.

“Goodbye, son.” Are his last words when he disappears through the flames of the pentagram.

Magnus lets out a long, and heavy exhale, but somehow he feels lighter than ever.

 

 

Magnus doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting on the couch rewinding the conversation with his father in his brain, as Alec’s voice sounds through the loft, when he enters. He comes to the living room with a smile on his face, and a bag in his hand.

“I got a suit, so you can finally stop yelling at me about it...” He starts before he fully gets to examine Magnus’ state. As his gaze turns worried and he’s just about to ask what’s going on, Magnus stands up from the couch and starts speaking.

“I talked to my father.” He blurts out bluntly. It’s pointless to hide anything from Alec, and even if he somehow managed to do it, he would still need to tell him. It’s about their wedding.

“What?” Alec asks shocked. He drops the bag onto the floor and comes to stand closer to Magnus. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me before? Why did you do it alone?” Alec bombards him with questions and Magnus just sighs heavily. “Are you okay? Has he done something-“

“Alexander, I’m fine. Everything is okay.” Magnus declares quickly, trying to decrease Alec’s worry. He takes his hand and they both sit back down on the couch.

“Alright.” Alec nods slowly trying to wrap his head about this whole thing.

“I invited him to the wedding. “Magnus reveals, because he needs to know if Alec really is okay with that. He might be the one who suggested it, but maybe only for Magnus' sake, it’s a big deal. And he needs to know if Alexander hasn’t changed his mind.

“Okay.” Alec states, still nodding his head lightly. Magnus waits for him to elaborate, but when he doesn’t say anything more for a long moment, the Warlock just throws his hands in the air and growls.

“Alec, I’ve just told you I invited the Prince of Hell to our wedding!” He exclaims throwing his fiancé a bit a panicked glare.

“I know.” Alec replies as he reaches back for his hands, creasing soothing circles into his skin. “And it’s fine. I told you, I’d stand by any decision you’ll make.”

“So you’re really okay with that?” Magnus inquires, looking him deep in the eyes.

“I am, really.” Alec answers, still maintaining the eyes contact. “If I didn’t, I would suggest that in the first place.”

Magnus nods and Alec leans in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” The Shadowhunter asks a bit later, when none of them speaks for a while.

“I don’t.” Magnus responses, but can’t quite find himself to look back into Alec’s eyes.

“What is it then?” Alec must have noticed something is wrong, as he squeezes his hands a bit, in an encouraging gesture.

“I just…” Magnus sighs as he picks back up, and his gaze focuses at Alec again. “You may be okay with that, but what about the rest? Your family? He’s a demon, Alexander, they were taught to haunt them.” Magnus has only just realised that, and it scares him to think Alec’s family will hate him from brining a demon to their wedding. “What will they think, Alec?”

“Hey, calm down.” Alec states calmly, cupping his face to make sure he has his undivided attention. “It will be fine. Yes, we were taught to haunt demons, but we were also thought not to trust Downworlders, and look at us.” Alec smiles lightly. “I trust you more than anyone, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He admits. “What I mean, is that our teachings were wrong. Not all of them, but some for sure. And yes, your father is a demon, but we can do an exception for one day and not hunt them. I’ll talk to my family, let them know how the situation is looking. I promise you, it will be fine. As long as your father doesn’t pull of some tricks.”

“He won’t.” Magnus shakes his head lightly, recalling the honesty in his father's vocie when he spoke. “He told me he’s sorry.”

“Really?” Alec questions as his hands slide to Magnus’ neck. His face scrunches up in confusion and a bit of disbelief. As if the concept of the Prince of Hell being sorry is an absurd. It probably sounds like it. Magnus is not sure, he’d believe himself if he didn’t hear it himself.

“Yeah, and he wants to apologize to you too.”

“That is truly surprising…” Alec admits with his eyes wide. “But good.”

“He said he wants to make things better between us.” Magnus carries on, and Alec smiles again, as his mind gets wrapped around these new information.

“I’m glad, babe.” He says and kisses him again. “Let’s make the wedding a first step at it, right?”

Magnus nods, smiling at how he and Alec think similarly. He places a kiss to Alec’s palm as he laces them together and rests on his thigh.

“Alright, it’s been an exhausting and emotional day, so I need something simple now.” He resorts, but Alec looks at him confused. “Show me the suit.”

“I’m pretty sure there are some superstitions about that.” Alec states with his brows furrowed.

“Oh, you’re no bride, Alexander!” Magnus exclaims and the Shadowhunter laughs. “Come on, I want to see.”

“I still think it will bring bad luck.” Alec says and Magnus throws him a resigned glare. “What? You know I’m traditional!”

“I hate you.” Magnus shakes his head as he leans back at the back of the couch.

“No, you don’t.” Alec resorts as he moves to nuzzle against Magnus’ neck, and the Warlock brings his arm around his back to hug him.

“You’re right.” Magnus drops a kiss on top of his head, smiling softly. “I don’t.”

They stay like this for a moment, and Magnus didn’t know how much he needed Alexander to finally settle and feel calm. He always brings out those emotions. This content feeling of safety and ease.

“Besides, Izzy approves of my suit, so if you don’t believe me when I say that it’s perfect, then believe her.” Alec asserts as he places a lingering kiss to his neck.

“Darling, I believe in everything you say, but to know your sister, who has a little bit of a better fashion sense than you, does approve of your choice, I can say that it is rather comforting.” Magnus admits as he runs his hand up and down Alec’s back.

“Just a little bit?” Alec asks with a smile, his eyes crinkling as he pulls back to look at Magnus.

“Well…” Magnus shrugs as he tries to think of some reply, but Alec just laughs and spats him on the shoulder lightly.

“Shut up, we both know I’m terrible at those things.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, because he can’t disagree with that, he just kisses him lightly on the cheek.

“That’s why I’m planning the wedding, my dear.” He states jokingly and Alec huffs an offended sound that soon turns into a chuckle as he smiles again.

“So, maybe I can’t show you the suit-“ Alec starts, but Magnus snorts and cuts him of.

“You can show me the suit, Alexander. It’s not my fault you’re afraid of some superstitions-“

“Okay, so maybe I don’t want to show you the suit!” Alec begins again, and Magnus just laughs. “But I can show you something much better.”

“And what would that be, angel?” Magnus asks and Alec leans in to kiss him sweetly again, before he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a little velvet box. And the Magnus is hit with the realisation. “Are those…”

“Yeah, Izzy’s finished them today and she showed me.” Alec says as he hands him the box.

Magnus opens it without hesitation and is met with probably the most beautiful piece of jewellery he’ll ever get to wear. For every day of the rest of his life. Isabelle truly did an amazing job.

“Alexander…” Magnus shakes his head, a little stunned, not able to turns his sight away from the wedding bands in the box. “They’re perfect.” He states as he finally meets Alec’s gaze. “So beautiful.”

“Look on the inside of them.” Alec points out, with such a wide smile, his eyes mirroring Magnus’ as they fill up with tears.

He reads the engraver and can’t help the few teas that escape his eyes. Alec moves to kiss his cheek and curls his arm around his waist.

“I love them.” Magnus says then, turning his head and brushing his lips lightly over his soon-to-be husband’s. “I can’t wait for us to wear them.”

“Me too, baby.” Alec agrees and puts his head down on Magnus’ shoulder, and together they just stare at the rings in the box.

 

 

 

“Okay, you need to sign, here, and here.” Underhill instructs him as he hands him another pile of papers and Alec resists the urge to growl.

It’s not Underhill’s fault, but Alec just really wants to be done with that and his friend sends him a sympathetic smile, when he notices.

“I so glad it’s my last day here for another week.” Alec states as he gets to signing the reports.

“Yeah, two days till the big day.” Underhill says and Alec smiles at him. The work can wait in favour of a little chat. “Nervous?”

“No, not yet.” Alec shakes his head lightly. It truly amazes him, that he hasn’t begin to stress yet. Two days till they get married, and he still feels calm. More than ever actually. The thought of finally becoming Magnus’ husband gives him some kind of peace. “Maybe it’ll hit me when we’ll arrive on Bali?”

“Maybe.” Underhill agrees. “But everything will be fine. You worked really hard to make this perfect.”

“Mostly Magnus did. I just tried to be helpful.” Alec admits and they both laugh.

“Well, in that case, I can’t wait to see how Magnus settled it all.” Underhill announces as he moves to the doors. “I’ll better leave you to do the work. The sooner you’re done, the sooner you’re back with your man.”

“Thank you.” Alec calls out as Underhill turns to leave. “I’ll see you at the wedding!”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” His friend replies as he emerges from the room throwing him one last smile on the way.

Alec goes through the rest of the documents as fast as he can, ready to just leave and get back to their magical place on Bali, to finally rest and marry the love of his life.

 

When he gets back to the loft, Magnus is all ready. Their packed bags settled in the living room and his fiancé basically grins as he kissed Alec in greeting.

“Ready?” He literally beams and Alec’s only answer is to nod. “Let’s go then.”

They step through the portal, that Magnus has already created and after a few seconds they appear in a place now so familiar to Alec.

It hasn’t changed a bit, the same lovely beach house, overlooking the ocean. They beach, the wind, the sound of waves and just the two of them. He leans in onto Magnus a bit, as he feels him curling his arm around his waist.

“I know it’s been only a few months, but I missed this place.” Alec admits.

“Me too, darling.” Magnus agrees with a kiss on his temple. “Let’s go get unpacked.”

The move to the house and soon Magnus conjures up some food, and they get settled on the terrace to eat. Sitting at the lounge Manus throws one hand  around Alec’s shoulders and the Shadowhunter nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck. It’s already getting late, and the sun will soon set down. They have an amazing view to see it tonight, just like that, sitting on the terrace and enjoying their company.

“How was work today?” Magnus asks when they’re almost finished eating. He summoned some Mexican food, being fully aware that it’s Alec’s favourite.

“Tiring. Lot’s a reports to sign and missions to approve.” Alec sighs. “I’m just glad I’m free now.” He resorts and Magnus nods. “How was your day?”

“Not very interesting.” Magnus begins. “The usual, some clients, some meetings...”

Alec loves just how relaxed he gets in Magnus’ company. It has been like this basically from the start. No matter what they talk about, it’s just calming. He knows he won’t get judged and that he can just say anything he wants. That Magnus will always listen.

“So,” His fiancé starts after a while, when he’s finished with some story about a client. “tired?”

“A bit, yeah.” It’s been a long day, and he wanted nothing more to just sit back and relax.

“You wanna go to bed?” Magnus asks as he runs his hand through Alec’s hair. “We still have a whole free day here tomorrow, we’ll get to have some fun.”

“Who says we can’t have fun in bed?” Alec smirks up at him.

“You truly have a point, Alexander.” Magnus admits and flips one leg over Alec’s hips to straddle him. “We can also stay here…”

“No, let’s go to bed.” Alec shakes his head lightly and then leans in to kiss him. It starts slow, but as Magnus cups Alec’s jaw with his fingers, he deepens it. None of them minds. Suddenly the whole exhaustion leaves Alec’s body, as his hands reach beneath his fiancé’s shirt, feeling his warm skin. Magnus gasps, and when their kiss breaks he starts to mouth at Alec’s neck. The Shadowhunter then lets his hands slide to the back of Magnus’ thighs and he picks him up, as he stands from the lounge they’ve been seated at. The Warlock lets out an amused chuckle, and Alec walks them back to the house as they both start to laugh softly.

Maybe the sun is already down, but the night is still young.

 

 

There’s no better way to wake up, than to the feeling of Alexander’s body pressed next to him. His back is resting tightly against Magnus’ chest, his breathing still even and calming, hair a mess, but still so beautiful. Magnus traces the runes on his back with his fingers lightly, and kisses him just behind his ear, then putting his lips lower on his neck, shoulder and back. He continues this pattern, even when he feels his fiancé is awake, but he doesn’t turn to face him, clearly enjoying his ministrations.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus whispers softly and Alec reaches back for his hand, laces their fingers together, brings them up to his mouth to kiss Magnus’ palm lightly and then lets their joined hands rest over his heart.

“Morning, baby.” His says, his voice hoarse from sleep. “Don’t stop. It feels nice.” He adds when Magnus has ceased the task of kissing his skin. He picks back up, and Alec hums in appreciation.

“What would you like to do today?” Magnus asks in between kisses.

“Can we stay here for the whole day?” Alec asks and Magnus chuckles.

“You want to spend our last day as engaged couple in bed?”

“This doesn’t seem like the worst option.” Alec resorts, which earns him another laugh.

“What do you say,” Magnus begins, lips still brushing against his skin. “that we stay here for a little while longer, and then take a walk at the beach?”

“Sounds great, babe.” Alec decides and squeezes Magnus’ hand a bit tighter.

“So it’s settled.”

No matter where, he’s sure he’d stay with Alexander forever.

 

 

“Do you remember our last walk here?” Magnus asks him, as the walk hand in hand, their feet constantly wetted by the waves as they step on the sand.

“How could I forget.” Alec more states than asks and his fiancé hums softly.

“Did you expect me to do it though?” Magnus questions than. “To propose?”

“No,” Alec shakes his head as he speaks. “to be honest, not at all.” They laugh briefly and Alec tightens the hold on his hand. “I wanted to propose too. I mean, I was planning on it. When we would get home, I wanted to take Izzy and shop with her for the ring.”

“I beat you to it?” Magnus prompts softly and nudges him with his elbow lightly.

“Yeah,” Alec chuckles. “I was scared it might be too soon.” He admits after a while.

“You didn’t seem to hesitate when I asked.” The Warlock eyes him with a curious glare.

“Because I wanted it. How could I say no?” Magnus only nods at his words, as his sight falls down on the ground. “Were you scared I’d say no?”

“I know you have a hard time refusing me.” His fiancé starts, with a smug smile, but still not meeting his eyes. “But it did cross my mind. That it might be too soon. But somehow, I just couldn’t wait.”

Alec stops and tugs at Magnus’ hand to pull him closer, till he’s flush against him chest. He cups his face and makes him look up at him.

“Hey,” he starts as he creases his cheeks lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.” Magnus answers without any hesitation.

“Did you plan to propose here, or did it just come up when we arrived?” Alec asks curiously.

“I had a lot of scenarios about that moment.” Magnus stars as he laces their fingers together, his eyes focused on the engagement ring shining on Alec’s finger. “I was thinking, Paris, city of love, or Venice, Florence, since you loved it so much. It even crossed my mind to take you on top of Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty and ask you there.” He chuckles lightly and Alec does to, because this idea is a bit of ludicrous. “But then I remembered something you said to me, repeatedly actually. That you didn’t fall in love with me because of my magic. And sure I could take you all those places with a snap of my fingers, but what for? Paris wouldn’t make it more special. I realised, that all I needed to do it, was you, me and a moment of peace together. And back then, you look just so carefree, so happy that all I ever wanted to do was to continue to see you like this, for the rest of my life. So, I don’t know, it was kind of sudden, but I hope it was nice.”

Alec smiles at him as he feels the tears gathering up in his eyes. It's his actual way of thinking, and he's not surprised Magnus had figured that out. Of course, if Magnus had proposed in Paris, or other great city, Alec would appreciate the gesture, but it just didn't mean so much to him. What mattered, and what will always matter, is just them.

“It was amazing.” He states and pecks him on the lips lightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And he can’t help to think of that moment once more.

 

_The sun is beginning to set, but it’s so warm here that even the light breeze doesn’t bother them. They just continue to walk, their hands clasped together, the ocean sapping their feet._

_“Hey,” Alec tugs at Magnus’ hand, till his gaze settles on him. “you’re beautiful.” He says bluntly, just because he can, just because Magnus is here, looking so stunning as the evening sun warms his caramel skin. His boyfriend just smiles and places the softest kiss to his lips, so Alec can’t help but smile himself._

_“Alexander,” Magnus starts as he stops walking, coming to stand in front of Alec and putting a hand on his chest, indicating for him to stop too, so he does. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Alec replies casually, just like he did a million times._

_“I love you more than anyone, ever.” Magnus picks back up, but Alec just looks at him confused. He knows that, but his boyfriend looks kind serious and it beings to scare him. Especially that he said the exact same words when he was leaving for Edom. But fortunately Magnus picks back up immediately. “I never thought I’d get to love with sure a pure love, and that I’d be loved back just as much. You’ve opened my heart, unlocked something in me, some part that was scared of being hurt and you healed it. You make me whole, complete and I love the way you gave me your heart so fully. I promise you, not to break it, to cherish it, forever. I trust you with my whole being, Alexander and I’d do anything, just to make you smile.” Alec feels tears in his eyes, because such an emotional admiration of love was not what he was expecting at all. “You showed me that it’s okay to feel broken. You love me with my imperfections and flaws, and you even love the parts I hate about myself. I could never be happier than when I’m by your side, angel. So that’s where I want to be for the rest of our forever.” Magnus reaches to the pocket inside of his jacket and Alec feels more confused than ever, until he notices that Magnus has pulled out a little velvet box, and then the feeling of confusion shifts into total shock._

_“Magnus…” He just stands there with his mouth open, but no other words coming out, as he watches his boyfriend getting down on one knee and opening the box, but Alec’s gaze remains at his face, as he takes a deep breath and speaks again._

_“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”_

_And he’s sure he needs to provide some reply, sure that he looks ridiculous just standing like that with his mouth open, but he doesn’t care about anything else. It’s only them. The tears almost flood out of his eyes, when he somehow finally manages to answer._

_“Yes.” His voice comes out barely as a whisper, so he repeats. “Yes, Magnus. Of course I will.”_

_Magnus smile only widens, and Alec wastes no time in pulling him up and kissing him deeply. He hooks his arms around his boyfriend’s, fiancé’s, neck and brings them even closer, the tears are now staining his cheeks, but he doesn’t care. Magnus kisses back just with equal force and soon the need of air overcomes them and they part, resting their foreheads together, grinning at each other._

_“May I?” Magnus asks as he reaches for his hand and pulls the rings out of the box._

_“Yeah, yes.” Alec whispers into the limited space between them, and the Magnus slides the ring onto his finger._

_It’s beautiful, a thin, sliver band with a few small white diamonds settled evenly on it. It’s just Alec, so his style, so simple, but yet meaningful. It reflects in the last rays of sunshine as Alec hold out his hand to examine it._

_“Do you like it?” Magnus questions as he laces their fingers back together._

_“It’s perfect, Magnus.” He says with more tears floating out, and his fiancé gently wipes them away. Alec can see the traces of his own tears back on his cheeks. “I love you, just so, so much.”_

_“I love you too, darling.”_

_They stay there, on the beach, long after the sun sets down over the horizon, just holding each other close, with the promise of forever in the air._

 

“You truly looked stunned back there, my dear.” Magnus says with a grin as he recalls his lover’s expression from that moment.

“Well, what did you expect?” Alec shoves him lightly on the chest to which he laughs. “We were taking a relaxing, romantic walk at the beach and suddenly you start this whole speech about how much you love me.” He explains. “You always say that I have a way with words, even when I know it’s not true, and then you come up with something so beautiful. Did you rehearsal it?”

“No,” Magnus shakes his head and shrugs. “I guess it just came for the heart.”

“I can’t wait for your wedding vow then.” Alec states and pecks him on the lips lightly.

“As I can’t for yours, love.”

 

 

The feeling of nervousness finally comes.

As Magnus stands here, on the beach, watching the whole crew putting up the setup of the aisle and the tents where the wedding reception will take place, he just can’t help the feeling that something may be wrong. The flowers are here, beautiful hydrangeas and gardenias, put up in vases on the both sides of the altar. There’s a navy blue carpet rolled up on the aisle and sets up of simple, white chairs on the both sides of it. The altar itself is decorated with gold and blue chiffons, hanging from the columns at the sides. The columns are white and have _love_ and _wedded union_ runes drown on them in gold, thanks to Clary.

Magnus stands there and observes it all. Most of the guests is already here, either helping with the preparations or enjoying the island itself. The crew that Magnus got mostly consists of his Downworlder friends, that works at Pandemonium, a mix of Vampires, Werewolves, Seelies, Warlocks. It might seem so simple to set this all up with Warlock’s help, but Magnus keeps instructing them, because they just can’t get to do it all the way he wants it.

“No, Antione, there’s need to be more flowers at the right side, can’t you see that it’s very unsymmetrical?” He tells the young Werewolf, who is clearly incapable of putting up flowers. In the end he’ll need to do it himself.

Magnus lets out a long sight and runs a hand through his hair, fortunately still not styled yet, he’d yell at himself if he ruined it.

He relaxes a bit, as he feels a content arm wrapping around him from behind, and soon a kiss his is being placed to his temple.

“It all looks amazing, right?” Alec says as he hands Magnus a cup of coffee, which he gladly takes and when his fiancé wraps both of his arms around him and settles his head on his shoulder, he lets himself relax, resting his free hand on top of Alec’s draped around his stomach.

“It does.” Magnus nods slowly, but his gaze returns to the flowers on the right side, that still look terrible. “But just look at the flowers, there’s clearly too much on the left, when the right is just-“

“Hey, calm down.” Alec places a soft kiss to his neck. “It’s looks perfect, and if not, then ask someone to fix it.”

“I just did, and some people can't notice the difference-“ He feels the frustration and stress building up in his voice.

“Believe me, they’re trying.” Alec interrupts as he tightens his arms around his middle, fully aware himself, of how bossy can Magnus get.

“In the end, I’ll need to do this myself-“

“No way.” Alec shakes his head. “You should be relaxing, not doing the work today. I can ask Izzy for help, she knows your tastes better the this crew.”

“No, darling. She’s a guest here, and I wouldn’t-“

“Well, and you’re the groom.” The Shadowhunter states simply. “Besides, she offered it herself, she likes to have something to do, and since you organized his whole thing yourself, she wants to help as much as she can. Same with Jace, but you wouldn’t want him to help with this, trust me.”

“Oh, I know angel. Your dearest Parabatai wouldn’t probably help much.” They both laugh softly.

“He’d try, tho.”

“And his efforts would be appreciated.” Magnus resorts and turns his head to kiss Alec’s temple.

“I can go look for Isabelle, if you want.” His fiancé offers.

“In a minute.” Magnus leans back in his arms and intertwines their fingers together, resting them against his stomach. “You make me feels so calm.”

Alec hums and brushes his lips against his neck again.

“You nervous?” He asks, his lips wandering to his shoulder now.

“A bit.” Magnus admits. “You?”

“No,” Alec shakes his head. “I thought it would hit me now, since it’s all coming together, but it still hasn’t.” He turns his head so their eyes meet and adds. “Is that weird?”

“That you’re not nervous about our wedding, that will go completely fine?” Magnus questions and Alec snorts. “Probably no. But I don’t know, I’m not a wedding expert. You should tell me.” He smirks and his fiancé sends him and offended glare and pulls away from him in one smooth movement and Magnus whines.

“Seriously, Magnus? Brining back my almost-wedding in the day of our own?” He questions, but there’s a smile making its way up to his face. “That’s low, Bane, very low.”

“It’s gonna be Lightwood-Bane soon.” Magnus reminds him as he comes closer and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, don’t make me regret it.” Alec mocks and pecks him on the lips.

“I would never.” Magnus resorts and pulls him down for another kiss, and suddenly they just stand there and make out in the middle of the aisle and Magnus can’t help but smile at how it remind him of their first kiss. Soon his smile is too wide to kiss, and Alec eyes him curiously as he pulls back.

“What?” He asks, with a confused grin.

“Well, we’re in the middle of the aisle, kissing… does it remind you of something?”

Magnus can easily see when Alec starts to recall this memory. His expression turns soft and his eyes reflect such pure love that Magnus is still stunned by it.

“I don’t think I recall.” The Shadowhunter smirks and grabs the lapels of Magnus’ jacket, bringing him even closer, whispering against his lips. “I think I need a little reminder.”

Magnus rolls his eyes at his antics, but eagerly seals their lips together again.

They’ve both came such a long way from that day. When they decided to give each other a chance. When Alec decided to choose himself, for the first time. Magnus has always knew that this, them, it’s going to be special. Only a few moments with Alexander were enough, to make him sure he’s the man he’ll want forever.

They continue to kiss, until Magnus hears the familiar swoosh of portal appearing near them. He parts their lips and look past Alec’s shoulder, a smile forming on his face when he notices his friends.

“Tessa, Jem!” He calls them out and Alec turns to look at their guests. Tessa smiles as she notices them, and waves in their direction, heading their way.

“Long time no see, Magnus.” The woman says as she moves to hug him. When they pull away he nods to Jem in greeting.

“This is Alexander.” Magnus introduces and Tessa goes to hug him as well.

“Oh, I know.” She states with a smirk when they part. “It’s only fair that it’s your soon-to-be husband you are making out with right before your wedding.” They all laugh and Magnus catches Alec blushing at the notice of being caught in the act. “It’s nice to finally meet the man who captured Magnus’ heart.”

She extends a hand to Alec and he smiles as they shake them lightly. He looks a bit nervous, and Magnus is a bit scared that he might get overwhelmed by the amount of unknown guests today. He tried to keep it light and invite the people who are the most important to him, but when you live for a few centuries, you meet a lot of people who somehow are important. He wraps an arm around Alec’s waist, trying to relax him a bit.

It seems to help as he feels a bit of tention leaving Alec’s body.

“So yeah, this is Tessa.”  Magnus announces as a matter of formality. “And this is Jem.” He nods back at the man, who also extends a hand in Alec’s direction. “He’s the one who’s gonna get us marry.”

“ _It will be my honour, Magnus_.” Jem’s voice rings in their heads. “ _It’s nice to meet you, Alexander_.”

“Likewise.” Alec shakes his hand and looks from him to Tessa. “Both of you. Thank you for coming.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tessa admits with a grin, her sight resting on Magnus. “It’s going to be an exciting day.”

And Magnus doesn’t doubt it will.

 

 

 

“Are you nervous about your father coming?” Catarina asks, when Magnus is putting final touches to him make up. He catches her eye in the mirror and then turns to face her.

He told her about inviting her father and at the beginning she was terrified by that idea. But she understands that at some point it’s important for him, and she respect this decision.

“A little, maybe.” He answers as he moves to the hanger, where his navy blue suit jacket is hanging. Less than an hour left. Most of the guest are already settle back in the place, but Magnus feels the nervousness leaving his body. It’s all gonna be fine. Everything is set up at the venue and he did approve of it. Deep down he knows Isabelle came to help, because everything looks perfect, just like he would wanted it. He’ll need to thank her later.

“What does Alec's family think about it?” Cat prompts a while later.

“He talked to them.” Magnus begins. “And they promised to hold back with the demon hunting for tonight. But Jace said he’ll be on high alert all the time. He thinks my father might pull something of.”

“Aren’t you worried about this?” His friend questions with her eyebrows raised.

“He promised not to.” Magnus sates simply. “I think I believe him.”

“Good.” Catarina says as she straightens her green dress a little. “I wouldn’t want anything to ruin this day for you. Especially not him.”

“Don’t worry, my dear.” Magnus exhales and nods. “It’s all going to be perfect.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Cat smiles at him and then comes closer, to settle her hands on his shoulders. “I’m so happy for you, Magnus. And so proud. You and Alec are really perfect for each other.” Tears are forming in her eyes and Magnus desperately tries not to let his own float out, since he’s just finished his make-up. “I wish Ragnor could see this, I’m sure he’s proud of you too.”

Magnus smiles at the mention of his friend. He’d love him to be here. He’s the one who pushed him to fight for Alec, when he was ready to give up. He’ll be entirely grateful for his advice.

“I’m sure he’s watching from somewhere.” Magnus resolves as Catarina moves to hug him.

He really wishes for Ragnor to see this, but he has the rest of his friends and family here. It’s no time to tear up. He switches his thoughts from his friend to his lover, his fiancé, who will become his husband in just a short matter of time.

 

 

Alec has been happy that the stress hasn’t come. He’s been feeling so calm, what he was sure he won’t even get nervous at all.

Well, he’s been wrong.

Because as Isabelle helps him into his golden jacket, he can’t really stop his hands from shaking.

“Calm down, big brother.” She states calmly taking the hold of his hand. “It’s all gonna be fine.”

“I know.” Alec says as he straightens his jacket in front of the mirror with his still tembling hands.

“So why are you so nervous?” Jace’s voice sounds through the room as he’s seated in the armchair with Clary to his side, fixing his bowtie. “It’s not like it’s your first wedding…” He adds with a chuckle and smirks at his brother as Clary giggles next to him and Alec resist every urge to throw something at his brother.

“Very funny, Jace.” He resorts when Izzy throws their brother a sharp glare. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry,” His Parabatai shrugs. “I’m just trying to loosen the atmosphere. You’re so tensed.”

“Well, clearly it’s not a good way.” Isabelle states firmly and Jace rolls his eyes as he comes to stand closer to Alec.

“You know it’s gonna be perfect.” He declares simply, looking at his brother in the mirror. “Everyone is here. Even the freaking Prince of Hell-“

“Jace, please, don’t start with that.” Alec shakes his head.

“I’m not judging. Just stating the fact. But don’t worry. We won’t let anything or anyone ruin your day.” He says firmly, patting Alec on the shoulder as he lets out a long exhale.

“I know, thank you.”

“No need to thank us, brother.” Jace smiles at him and returns to his place next to his girlfriend.

“Is everyone already here?” Alec asks as he turns to Isabelle, but she only shrugs. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing a long, red dress, which shows of her shoulders and her hair is curled softly falling on them.

“I’ll go check.” Clary offers and as Alec nods at her she leaves the room.

Isabelle steps back from him to examine his full look and she nods approvingly.

“Good?” Alec asks, the hint of nervousness still in his tone.

“You look amazing.” She state and smiles brightly at him. “Jace, you’ve got the rings?”

“Of course.” His brother replies simply and reaches to the pocket inside his suit jacket. “As if I could mess something so important up.”

“Don’t lose them.” Isabelle instructs pointing at him with her finger and he puts his hand on his heart in the _I swear_ gesture. 

“Where’s mom?” Alec asks as he looks around. They’re supposed to start in fifteen minutes and he’s the one who’s walking down the aisle first. And as ridiculous as it might sound, he won’t be able to do that without his mother. He really needs her comforting presence to settle him now. Well, he needs Magnus’ more, but his stupid superstitious mind won’t let him see him before the wedding.

“I’m sure she’ll be her soon-“ Before Isabelle even gets to finish the door to the room open and Maryse is entering and Alec lets out a relieved sigh.

“Thank the Angel you’re here…”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” She states with a smile and Alec relaxes a bit. She’s wearing a long purple dress with some kind of floral pattern on it, and he hair falls down her shoulders, just the way he knows Luke likes. “There’s someone here to see you, Alec.”

He sends her a confused glare, but then she fully opens the door and Robert Lightwood appears in the doorway.

For a moment they just stand there and eye each other, and then he feels Isabelle’s hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll give you guys a minute.” She whispers to him and he manages a nod, as the rest of his family leaves the room, which leaves only him and his father.

“Dad…” He starts, not really sure what to say. “Hi. Thank you for coming.” Not even aware of that, he comes to stand in parade rest, not letting himself fully relax in his father’s presence.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Robert starts a he emerges fully into the room. “I just wanted to speak to you… I won’t be staying at the reception so…” Alec nods again at his words, and he picks back up. “I’m so happy for you, Alec. Really, I’m glad you and Magnus work out so well together.” He exhales as he continues. “I’m proud of you son. For taking your own path and doing what’s right. I know I don’t say this enough… I just wanted you to know.

“Thank you, dad.” Alec manages a small smile. It used to be so important to hear these words from his father, but now it’s not. Because he knows he’s doing a great job. He doesn’t need approval. Not for him, at least. But he can’t deny that it feels nice to hear it. “I really appreciate that.”

His father nods and then, when he’s not really sure what to do, Alec is the one who takes the first steps and hugs him. His father is not a bad man, he just strayed  from the good road a bit, made some mistakes. Maybe one day he’ll learn to acknowledge them, like his mom did.

“I’ll better let you get ready.” Robert resorts as they pull back and he squeezes his shoulder one last time. “Good luck out there, son.”

Alec nods again, and when his father leaves the room he lets out a long exhale.

He takes a minute to stare at the mirror. After so much waiting it’s finally time to become husbands. He can’t help the corners of his lips from quirking up, as he stares at his engagement ring, that soon is going to be resting next to the wedding band. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror and the Maryse comes into the room again.

“Ready?” She asks with a soft smile, leaning against the doorway as she takes in her son.

Alec nods and smiles back at her, and then he steps through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know all your thoughts in the comments :) One more chapter left, the wedding is almost here...


	3. Forever Ain't Half The Time I Wanna Spend With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins and the recption follows with a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> One last chapter in this series! I hope you enjoyed it, and here comes the wedding <3 basically full fluff on, our immortal husbands being sappy and cute, some family feels and a few happy tears. What more could you want at this amazing Christmas Time!
> 
> Chapter title (as always) from "What a Heavenly Way to Die" by Troy Sivan.

They’re waiting for their cue, which is music, that will start playing any minute now. Alec just wants to see Magnus now. He knows he’ll relax as soon as he’s gaze will focus at his lover. His hands are still trembling again, but Maryse tries to settle them as she takes his palms between hers.

“It’s gonna be fine, trust me.” His mother says and gives him another smile. But this one is filled with so much more. So much pride, and love and happiness that Alec’s eyes are wet again. “I’m so proud of you, son. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. To be happy.”

“Thank you, mom.” He squeezes her hands a bit tighter and then the music beings to float out form the speakers above them.

“No doubts?” Maryse prompts with a teasing smile as the start to walk hand in hand.

“None.” Alec answers as a matter of formality and flashes her another smile.

They step on the blue carpet, that’s surrounded by the chairs. There’s so many people. Lots of unfamiliar faces. Magnus’ friends, and acquaintances. He’s nervous, and takes another deep breath as they begin to walk further. He spots his father, and even some Clave officials, that definitely don’t belong here, but the Clave does sends some envoys to every Shadowhunter wedding. There are Helen and Aline, grinning widely and Alec can’t help but smile back at them. Lydia sits in front of them, the corners of her lips up and she nods approvingly then their eyes meet. Same as Underhill, when their eyes lock for a brief second.

They almost reach the end of the aisle and Alec looks up at the altar. Jace is one the left side, smiling encouragingly, same as Cat at the other side. Jem stands in the middle, ready to conduct the ceremony. There’s nothing left for Alec to do than to join them there.

He and Maryse reach the end of their way, and she turns to face him, climbs on her tiptoes and places a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, son.” She whispers and squeezes his hand one last time, before letting him go, and heading to her seat next to Luke.

Alec lets out one more breath, before he climbs the few steps and takes his place in front of Jace.

It all looks even scarier from up here. All eyes focused on him. He doesn’t even know half of the people here, and his hands begin to shake again as he clasps them both together in an attempt to stop it. He looks over all of the faces, and then he sees a dark figure in the very back. The Prince of Hell, sitting in the last row of the chairs, as if trying to hide. But Alec notices him. He’s not sure what emotions fill him when he realises that he’s really here. The last time he saw him, was back in Edom, and all he remembers from it is the excruciating pain he felt when Asmodeus made him immortal. He turns his sight away from him, trying to focus on other memories. Anything else. Instead, he thinks of the forever he offered them, and it does help a bit, but still not enough to face him again.

So instead, he fixes his gaze back at his family.

Isabelle leans onto Simon, tears forming in her eyes, but she smiles when they lock eyes. Next to Simon, there is Clary, beaming enthusiastically, then Luke, squeezing his mother’s hand as she holds back the tears.

At the other side, there is Raphael, and even he manages a slight not at Alec’s direction. Maia and Bat sit next to him. Further he spots Tessa and she grins up at him. He’s only just met her, but already can see, why she and Magnus are good friend. She is a special woman.  

“You ready?” Jace whispers from behind him, putting an arm lightly over his shoulder.

“More than I’ve ever been.” Alec states and turns to throw him a reassuring smile, which Jace mirrors.

He is more ready than ever.

The music still sounds, and Alec can’t help the grin on his face from widening as Madzie starts to walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals all over the way. Alec quickly glances at Catarina, seeing her amazed by the view just as much as he is. The little Warlock soon reaches the end of the way, and takes a seat next to Raphael.

Alec focuses his gaze back at the end of the aisle, and feels his breath hitch in his throat, when he sees the love of his life appearing there.

And suddenly, it’s like everything just disappears when he and Magnus look at each other. Suddenly, he doesn’t care about anyone here, just them. Magnus looks so stunning. His suit dark blue, matching the strands in his hair, a few necklaces hanging loosely around his neck, but his fingers aren’t adorn with any rings, waiting for only one, to be slide on his index one. He smiles as he begins to walk down the path, acknowledging all the people there, but he doesn’t look nervous. His smile only widens, when he locks eyes with a few of his friends. Alec feels his heart beat faster, because Magnus is almost there, looking so beautiful and he’s going to be only Alec’s. He already is, at some point he’s always been, but today, they’ll become each other’s in the purest way possible.

When their eyes meet again, Alec can’t help his own smile from spreading, and tears begin to form in his eyes. He sees Magnus’ golden ones glistening too, and when he finally reaches the altar, after what feels like centuries, Alec holds out his hand for him, and swears he can feel the electricity running through his whole body when they finally touch. He didn’t know how much he was craving it. How he always misses just having Magnus near, after a whole day at work, or after even only a few minutes when they’re in another rooms.

He and Magnus join their hands together and stand right in front of each other. His fiancé tightens the hold on his hands and Alec realises they’ve stopped trembling, as Magnus creases soft circles at the back of his palms with his thumbs.

“Hi.” Alec whispers to the space between them, soft smile never leaving his face.

“Hi, angel.” Magnus answer and it takes all of Alec’s self-control no to kiss him right now, on the stand.

There’s a few moments of silence, the music slowly dying out and soon Jem’s voice sounds in all of their heads.

“ _Attention, please_.” At his words all the conversations and whispers end completely. “ _We’re all gathered here today, to celebrate the love of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane_.” Even when he speaks, Alec’s eyes are not leaving Magnus’ face. They continue to stare at each other. “ _A love, that is going to be sealed today, not only by runes, but by their promises. And you all get to witness it_.” Jem stops for a second, glancing at the both of them and when they nod, letting him know it’s time to begin he picks back up. “ _Now, let’s begin with the exchange of the rings and vows, as a symbol of love._ ”

At that, Jace steps forward and first Magnus takes the rings from the small pillow in his hands. He takes a deep breath, and begins to speak.

“Alexander,” And only when he starts, Alec’s sure he won’t be able to hold back his tears for long. “love. I might have lived through centuries, but I’ve never experienced a love like this before, a love like yours. It’s the purest and the truest feeling. And I want to feel this for the rest of our forever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, my everything, my whole universe, and I promise to never, ever let you go. You opened my heart again, and I could never thank you enough, for making me so brave, for giving me the strength to be who I am. Since I met you, life has been nothing but crazy and I wouldn’t have it any other way. And even if it was hard sometimes, we just always seem to find our way back to each other. I know we can handle everything together, and this, us, this love, it was worth all waiting for, for all of these centuries. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stand by you, for better or for worse.”

Even before he finishes, tears are running down Alec’s cheek, and Magnus reaches with his hand to wipe them away gently.

“So take this,” Magnus continues as he hold up his hand. “as a symbol of my love, and devotion for you, forever.”

With that, he slides the wedding band on Alec’s finger. It fit perfectly. Just like he knew it would. Alec takes a moment to admire it on his hand, but then his gaze returns to Magnus, and he reaches for the other ring.

He still can’t quite believe it’s happening. Maybe it’s some kind of a dream and he’ll wake up any minute? Because this, is what he’s always wanted. And how did he’s life become so close to all of his fantasies? How did he manage to deserve this, he’ll never know. But now, he tries to focus on what he really has. The man in front of him. The love of his life.

“Magnus,” He starts and his voice almost breaks. “there are no words in any languages to express how much I love you, how much I’m grateful for you, that you showed me what love feels like. That you took me as I am, with all the flaws, you still love me, and I…” Magnus smiles through his tears and Alec takes a deep breath to compose himself, before continuing. “I could never wish for anything more. You showed me that emotions are never black and white. And still, after all this time I lose my breath every time you enter the room.” Magnus lets out a wet chuckle as Alec sees he recalls the time when he said these words to him. “My heart beats faster when you walk by, my skin tingles when I stand close enough to feel your breath. I’ve always dreamt of meeting someone like you, and I always felt like I couldn’t have that , until you came along. And when I picture our future together, I see nothing but happiness. I see a family, a house full of love. And even if it gets hard, I know I can count on you. I know I can handle everything with you by my side. And sometimes when I wake up next to you, and think just how lucky I am, that you want me, that you love me back and that we get to have this. That we found each other, and that you never gave up on me. Even when I gave up on myself.” Magnus squeezes his hand a bit tighter, but Alec just smiles back. “So now, take this,” He reaches for Magnus’ hand. “as a symbol of my love, and devotion for you, forever.”

He slips the ring onto his hand, admiring how it looks, how it matches his painted gold nails and smiles down for a moment, before looking up at his face, only to see him mirroring his expression.

“ _It is time for the wedded union rune_.” Jem’s voice rings again and Jace steps forward, handing him a stele.

Alec gently grips it, and brings Magnus’ hand to rest on it too, as he rolls up his sleeve and puts the tip of it onto his forearm.

He looks deeply into his lover’s eyes, as he traces the memorized symbol on his skin, enjoying the slight burn, knowing the mark will remain here forever.

Magnus looks down and smiles as the rune burns itself to Alec’s skin. When their eyes lock again, there’s so much love between them, that only a few months earlier Alec would find it overwhelming. But he doesn’t now. It just feels right.

“ _It is my honour_ ,” Jem starts again, and Alec braces himself for the words he’s been dying to here for so long. “ _to announce you Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane_.”

They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds more, and when Magnus’ hand wanders to cup his face, they meet half-way, connecting their lips in a kiss, that is another link between them, between the promises they’ve just shared.

Their first kiss as husbands.

Soon, the smiles plastered on their faces become too wide to kiss, so they just rest their foreheads together, grinning at each other like idiots, but none of them cares. They did this, they’re married.

Waves of cheers and clapping sound from the guests and they both turn to see all of them standing up. Alec look at his family again. His mom is crying, same as his sister and even Simon barely holds back his tears. Clary claps devotedly and her eyes shine with the happiness for them.

Nothing has ever felt quite this way.

“I love you, darling.” Magnus whispers into the slight space between them, and Alec meets his eyes again, settling his hands on his husband’s waist and bringing him even closer.

“I love you too.” He follows his words with another kiss. One of many more, as husbands.

 

 

The greetings and wishes seems to have no end, and they stand at the bottom of the altar for what seems like forever, accepting good luck messages and speeches from their family and friends.

And all this time they just can’t stop smiling. Magnus keeps his hand wrapped around Alec’s waist, holding him close, kissing his cheek repeatedly, only when they get a chance.

He sees so many familiar face. Some of them he didn’t get to observe for such a long time. Magnus has always loved gatherings like this, when all of his loved ones come together.

But this one is the most special ever.  

Even Alec’s father approaches. Shakes Magnus’ hand a bit awkwardly and pulls his son into a hug, whispering something, Magnus can’t quite catch.

Asmodeus doesn’t appear anywhere near, and Magnus gets the fair idea that he has already left. But he saw him at the ceremony, from the altar. He was here, and that’s all that matters. When their eyes locked back then and his father nodded at him approvingly, all the tension just flooded out of his body. He was kind of afraid to have him here, but does not regret this decision. It was important, and he’s glad he did invite him. He still is a part of his family. An odd one, but still.

Finally, when the line of the guest comes to an end, Magnus grabs his husbands hand and they both head towards the tent, where the reception will be held.

As they walk, Alec lets out a long exhale and Magnus brings him a bit closer.

“All good now?” He asks and his lover turns to him with a laugh.

“Perfect.” He leans down and kisses his husband on the cheek lightly. “It’s good to have you close again. Calm.”

Magnus hums in acknowledgement. The feeling is mutual, and he also had a hard time being away from Alec before the ceremony. They truly can’t live without each other. Not even for a second.

They enter the venue and it really looks amazing. Just the way Magnus wanted it. Full of gold and blue decorations, flowers, big tables shaped in an U, with two honourable places in the middle, waiting for Alec and Magnus.

But there’s another thing they need to do first, before they get settled there.

Magnus leads Alexander on to the dance floor and as they stand in the middle, Alec seems to realise what’s to come.

“By the Angel, I was beginning to hope I can relax now.” He laughs and Magnus settles his hand on his shoulder, bringing one of his husbands to rest on his waist, and lacing the fingers of their other ones, glancing at the matching rings and smiling.

“You should relax.” Magnus instructs as he brings them closer. “I’m here.”

“I know.” Alec releases another breath. “Let’s do this.”

“Just like we practiced.” Magnus resorts with a smile.

All the guest gather around the dance floor, but Alec’s gaze stays focused on Magnus’ face. Like it was the only thing in the room. Nothing else besides them.

Magnus takes the lead and starts to guide them as the soft sound of the piano starts out.

 

_One look at you, my whole life falls in line_

_I prayed for you before I called you mine_

He sways them gently, till he feels Alec is comfortable enough to start actually moving, and they begin to take first steps.

 

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

Magnus risks a glance at the guest settled around them. Everyone is smiling softly, eyes glistened with tears, and the whole room seems to be filled with so much love.

This is what he’s been waiting for his whole life.

 

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

A family that accepts him, that loves him, that doesn’t care about his origins. The  support they’ve shown him is overwhelming in the best way. He never thought he’s worth of something so captivating. But Alexander made him aware that he is.

_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you, I get to love you_

He spins Alec around and he chuckles as he returns back, flush against his chest.

“Can you believe we’re finally husbands?” He asks with the softest smile painting his face.

“Finally, right?” Magnus states and just can’t resist the urge to kiss his husband.

 

_The way you love, it changes who I am_

_I am undone, and I thank God once again_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

There’s another wave of cheers, coming from the crowd and soon they break of the kiss laughing softly.

 

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus says, looking his these beautiful hazel eyes, thinking that he’ll get to see them every day he wakes up, forever.

“I love you too, baby.” Alec replies with so much admiration, so much love, that Magnus just needs to seal their lips together again.

 

_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

 

After the first dance, they all move to the tables. Alec doesn’t think Magnus has let go of his hand even once, not even when they get seated, but it’s not like he minds. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and kisses the back of Magnus’ palm, receiving a smile from his husband.

Soon they dinner is finished, and what comes next is basically a big celebration. Everyone is dancing and cheering, and it’s better than Alec could have ever imagined. Shadowhunters and Downworlders all together, in one place, having fun and celebrating. In that very moment, it doesn’t matter what kind they are. There’s mutual respect and  equality.

And Alec will fight for the whole Shadow World to act like the people in this room.

He and Magnus take a round around the tables. Magnus introduces him to some of his friends and they receive even more fond words from everybody. They talk and laugh, and all traces of stress seem to vaporize as Alec listens to the soft sound of Magnus’ laugh.

When they decide to head back to the dance floor (well, Magnus decides, but Alec is not gonna refuse his husband anything), they see Helen and Aline approaching them, and before he knows it, Alec is being squeezed into a tight hug by his friend.

“Alec, the wedding was so amazing!” Aline exclaims when she pulls back to look at him, her eyes radiating with so much pride and happiness. Next to her, her girlfriend nods in agreement. “So, so beautiful.”

“Well, it’s all because of my husband.” Alec curls and arm around Magnus’ waist and places a kiss to his temple and both of the girls laugh lightly. 

“I guess you’ll need to hand us out some advices, Magnus.” Helen says and the women share a knowing look before nodding at each other, and then Aline lifts her hand up, showing a beautiful engagement ring adoring her index finger.

“By the Angel, Aline.” Alec speaks, with surprised expression and moves to hug his friend again.

“Congratulations.” Magnus says when he switches from hugging Helen to embrace Aline.

“Thank you.” The woman replies and for a moment the four of them just stare at each other with wide grins on their faces.

“So yeah,” Helen picks back up then. “Since we’re so amazed by this whole thing today, I think we might need you soon.” She directs her words at Magnus.

“Sorry, no sharing.” Alec states jokingly, pulling Magnus closer and they all burst into laughter again.

“I hope you’ll share with me, at least.” Alec hears his mother’s voice as she approaches them, nodding in greeting to Helen and Aline. “Can I borrow your man?” Maryse asks, pointing with her head at the dance floor.

“Sure.” Alec answers in a soft tone, and Magnus holds out his hand to Maryse.

“You’ll be okay on your own for a minute?” Magnus makes sure, clearly knowing that his husband might get uncomfortable with so many unknown people around, but Alec just  nods in answer.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go find Lydia, haven’t spoken to her yet actually.” He states and receives one last kiss on the lips as his husband and his mother head to the dance floor.

He spots Lydia sitting at the table, glass of champagne in her hand and Alec goes to grab his own as he joins her.

“Hi.” He says as he slides into a chair next to her.

“Hey,” Lydia smiles softly. “Finally found time to talk to your ex-bride?” He asks teasingly and Alec chuckles.

“Always.”

“Good.” Lydia takes a sip of her drink. “It’s all incredible Alec, really. Magnus has outdone himself.” She says, admiring the decoration and nodding admiringly.

“Do you want to dance?” Alec offers, but the woman just shakes her head.

“Nah, no my thing.” She replies.

“Guess we have another thing in common.” Alec resorts and they laugh again.

“But what do you say we get some air?” Lydia proposes. “Even though you’re relaxed, I can see that you get overwhelmed by all this people, not with Magnus by your side.” She smiles.

And Alec actually finds it all quite overwhelming without his husbands hand, wrapped around him protectively.

He throws on last glance at the dance floor, looking at his family having fun and dancing. Magnus with his mother in the middle and he can’t help but smile. Something like this wouldn’t have been possible only a few months ago, and here they are now.

“I think it’s a great idea.” He agrees and with glasses of champagne in hand, they move outside of the tent.

They stand for a little while, admiring the ocean, before Lydia speaks again.

“It’s good,” She starts, her eyes fixed at the horizon and Alec turns his back from the water to focus on her. “to know that you left me at the altar for the man of your dreams. You’re true love.” Her voice is playful, but there’s some kind of deep into it. “I think I realised that the first time I saw you and Magnus together. There was just something about you two. Back then, I didn’t know what. But now I know it’s the purest and the strongest love. Even you didn’t know it back there. So when I saw you two… deep down I knew there wasn’t going to be any wedding. But I convinced myself that we can still make it work somehow.” She sighs and finally turns to him. “I’m glad we didn’t.”

Alec smiles and nods, before beginning.

“Lydia I…” He takes a second to form his words. “I really appreciate what you did back then. That you were just able to let me go like this, you just said that it’s okay and that I deserve to be happy-“

“Because you do.” Lydia cuts in, resting her hand on Alec’s forearm.

“Yeah, and I am.” Alec admits, the corners of his lips quirking up. “More than ever.”

“And that’s all that matters.” His friend says and pulls him into a hug. They stay like this for a few seconds, before she pulls back. “I think I need another drink,” she waves her now empty glass in the air. “I’m not drunk enough for all this emotional stuff.” She shakes her head with a laugh as she head back inside. “You’re coming?”

“In a minute.” Alec replies just taking a moment to breathe. “Lydia.” He calls out as she’s almost out of sight, but she takes a few steps back to face him, raising an eyebrow at him. “You deserve to be happy too.”

Lydia just genuinely smiles at his words and heads back inside.  

He lets himself relax a bit, the memories from today floating around his mind. Of course, there was no need to be nervous, he knew that, but just couldn’t help it. Everything is perfect, just the way they wanted it. Alec has always dreamt of a wedding one day, never actually thinking it would be possible to marry someone he loves, a man, but even at the beginning, he knew that everything is possible with Magnus.

Suddenly he gets pulled out of his thoughts as he hears a voice calling out his name.

“Alexander.” He turns swiftly and his eyes widen at the sight, since he was totally not expecting to be faced with the Prince of Hell himself.

He’s not sure what to do, how to act, what to say. All he can think of is the last time he saw Asmodeus, back in Edom. The thought of the pain he felt in his chest, but actually, it was worth it, since now he has forever with Magnus. But still, facing the Prince of Hell is kind of terrifying.

He has no idea how he managed to do this the last time. And even to stand up to him.

“Alec,” Asmodeus shakes his head as if correcting himself. And he’s right to, since Alec hates it when someone other than Magnus calls him by his full name. “sorry.”

Alec just stands there, not saying anything, because he truly has no idea what to say.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Asmodeus starts as if reading his mind. Maybe he does, he’s probably able to do that. “I just want you to listen.”

Alec manages a small nod and releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“First of all, I want to apologise to you.” He begins and Alec can’t stop his eyes from widening even more. Magnus did say his father wanted to apologise, but still, to hear an apology from the Prince of Hell. Some miracles truly happen sometimes. “I’m really sorry, for the way I acted towards you, and Magnus. You probably think that I’m a terrible father, and I am, or I was. I promise to try to be better.” Alec nods again, acknowledging his words and Asmodeus eyes fall now, not meeting his. “I didn’t see how much I was hurting my son, until you made me realise it. But I swear to you, that all I ever wanted for him was to be happy. I just didn’t know how to grand him this happiness.” At that he looks back at Alec and it’s scary to maintain eye contact, but somehow he does. “Until I saw that you, are his happiness.”

Alec huffs a small breath and the corners of his lips quirk lightly.

“And when you marched into Edom, and dared to ask me to release him, offered a part of your soul in return… I knew you were the one for him. Because someone who is able to sacrifice so much…” He shakes his head lightly. “It’s truly surprising, especially for a Shadowhunter. You are special, Alec. I can see what my son sees in you.”

“So that’s why.” Alec says before he really gets to think it through and Asmodeus sends him a curious glare, so he elaborates. “That’s why you made me immortal. As a gift for Magnus, to grand him the happiness you’ve always wanted for him.”

He assumed this, made it one of his theories, but it was just too good to be truth, so he never thought about it for real. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, especially that they might have never found out why exactly Magnus’ father did this.

It’s all more a statement, than a question, but Asmodeus still nods, a smile on his face. Something between a smirk and a grin.

“I hope you don’t mind.” The smile fully turns into a smirk and Alec can’t hold back the brief laugh that escapes his lips.

They stand in silence for a moment, Alec not quite ready to meet his eyes, but he can feel Asmodeus’ eyes on his, as he speaks again.

“Just be good to him.” His tone is not too sharp, but there’s some edge to it that makes Alec look up. “Protect him and make him happy. That’s all I’ll ever ask from you.”

“I will.” Alec answers without any hint of hesitation. That’s what he’s been doing, and what he’ll continue doing for the rest of his life.

“I can leave you two alone, if you want to. I know my son will be safe by your side.” Asmodeus states.

“I’ll let Magnus decide, if this is what the wants.” Alec resorts and the Prince of Hell nods at him.

“Well, then I think it’s time for me to go.” He says as he straightens his jacket. “I think I abused your  hospitality for at least another century. Thank you for inviting me, Magnus told me it was your idea-“

“It’s Magnus who made the decision.” Alec cuts in. “It’s him you should be thanking.”

“But you agreed.”

“Because I love him. And I wanted everyone who cares about him to be there today.”

Asmodeus flashes him another smile.

“You’re a good man, Alec.” He resorts. “Really. My son is lucky to have you.”

And with throwing one last look in Alec’s direction, he disappears in the grey cloud of smoke.

 

 

Magnus leads Maryse to the middle of the dance floor, placing a hand on her waist as she settles her over his shoulder. Some soft song starts, not too fast, but not too slow and they just sway in place for a few moments.

“Alec was right,” Maryse starts as he spins her around. “you are an excellent dancer.”

“Thank you.” Magnus replies, but his eyes wander around the room, scanning it for Alexander.

“You’re looking for him, right?” His partner asks and he throws her an apologetic look, for not focusing fully one her, but she dismisses it with a soft smile. “I saw him and Lydia going outside a moment ago.” Maryse tells him and he nods, registering her words. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He can take care of himself for a while.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Magnus resorts. “But I don’t think I could ever stop worrying about him.” He adds and Maryse’s smile only widens.

“Then we have this in common.” They briefly chuckle together.

But Magnus has got this unsettled feeling. That he doesn’t know where to place. He’s pretty sure it has to do something with his father, and he wants to just go look for Alec to make sure he’s okay, but then Maryse starts speaking again, no traces of smile on her face, as she looks down.

“Magnus, I’m really ashamed of how I acted towards you before.” She admits. “I was just terrible. I’m sorry I’ve realised it so late, but I… I don’t know maybe I just didn’t want to… but I do regret that. Really. Instead of seeing you as a loving man, who cares about my son more than anyone, all I saw was a Downworlder, a Warlock, but now I know that it doesn’t matter. So thank you, so much, for just making Alec so happy.”

They’ve stopped dancing some time ago, just staring deeply into each other’s eyes. And lack of words, he pulls his mother in law into a hug and she goes willingly as he can feel her sobbing into his shoulder. He just holds her tightly. And this whole situation would seem so ridiculous a few months ago. He and Maryse Lightwood. Dancing together at his wedding. With her first born. Maryse Lightwood breaking down in his arms, admitting her mistakes and truly trying to make up for them. Magnus barely holds back the teas himself.

As she calms down a bit, she pulls back and puts her hands on his cheeks creasing them lightly.

“Take care of my boy.” She says and Magnus nods instantly.

“Always.”

With that, she gives him another smile and walks back to the table. Magnus stands and just watches her for a minute, before Isabelle comes up to him.

“Magnus, where’s Alec?” She looks around not spotting him anywhere. “It’s time for Jace to give the speech.”

“He just went outside for a little while.” Magnus assures her. “I’m sure he – oh, there he is.” He points out at his husband as he’s entering the tent again. Magnus immediately comes closer to him.

“Everything okay?” He asks as he places a soft kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Yeah, perfect.” His tone is kind a weird, as Magnus inquires.

“Are you sure-“ But before he gets to finish, Izzy catches up to them.

“Good, you’re here. Jace wants to propose a toast now, with this whole speech and stuff.”

“A what?” Alec asks surprised and Magnus looks back at him confused.

“Wait, you didn’t know about this?” He questions and Alec looks back at him with eyes wide.

“No.” He says simply.

“He was supposed to tell you.” Isabelle says with her brows furrowed. “Guess our brother has some surprise.” She adds with a smirk.

“Yeah, let’s hope a good one.” Alec exhales and catches Magnus’ hand as they head back to their table.

As they walk and Isabelle turns to find Jace, Magnus speaks again.

“Are you sure everything is fine? You sounded weird-“

“I talk to you father.” Alec cuts in in a lower voice, and Magnus feels his hands start to shake and his mouth falls open for a few seconds before he gets to say anything.

“Wait, he’s here?” He questions. He saw Asmodeus at the ceremony, but assumed he just left right after. For better probably. No one knows how the guest would react to the Prince of Hell himself.

“He’s just left.” Alec states.

“Are you okay?” Magnus’ sight hoovers over Alexander, looking for any signs of injury or Angels know what. His father promised to behave, but his is a demon after all.

“I’m fine, baby.” Alec reassures, cupping his face and pecking him on the lips. “Really. It was just weird. Having a chat with the Prince of Hell.”

Magnus snorts, visibly relaxing knowing that his husband is fine.

“Yeah, get used to it, I guess.” He says when they sit back down in their chairs. “What did he say?”

“Apologized and spoke about your happiness…” Alec counts out. “Told me to protect you-“

“Like you already haven’t.” Magnus mocks, but his Shadowhunter only smiles softly. Then a sound there’s a sound of metal clicking against glass, and all eyes turn to the middle of the room, where Jace is currently standing.

“I’ll tell you everything later.” Alec resorts with one last kiss and focuses back on his brother.

“May I have your attention, please?” Jace starts and clears his throat as the conversations and music die down in the room. “Thank you.” He looks at some piece of paper, scrunched up in his hand, but suddenly decides to shoves it back into his pocket, muttering a low _screw it_ , which makes the rest of the room laugh.

The Shadowhunter lets out another exhale, and Magnus intertwines his hand with Alec, as he starts to speak.

 

“I hope you’re all enjoying this evening.” Jace begins and looks at the guests, who clearly do. Alec lets himself take in the room too, it’s full of smiling faces, just full of joy and happiness. It’s all he wanted for today.

“It’s great to see so many friends and family gathered up in one place.” Jace continues. “But I guess we both can agree, which people are the most important ones today.” He smiles and all eyes turn to Alec and Magnus, as the Warlock leans into his husband’s side a little more. “So yeah, give it up for Alec and Magnus.”

A wave of cheers and clapping runs through the crowd and Alec finds himself laughing along with Magnus.

“Alec…” Jace picks back up again, and settles his gaze at his brother, their eyes locking so they’re looking right into them. “I was ten, when your family took me in, our family now, I guess. And if it wasn’t for you… I don’t know how I would survive this whole thing. From day one, you became a brother to me, someone who I know I can always trust and tell everything to.” He smiles again, but Alec can see his eyes glistening, and tears begin to form in his owns too.

Because Jace might be cocky and reckless, but he knows when to say the right thing and just how to say it. They’ve been through so much together. Good and bad, but Alec would never change any part of their journey. It made them who they are today. And to this day, Alec still resorts that agreeing to become Jace’s Parabatai all those years ago, was one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Mechanically, he places his palm on his hip, on their rune, as he feels a wave of emotions run through them. Like Jace is trying to tell him something with you using any words. _I love you, I’m proud of you, I’m so happy that you’re happy_. And Alec knows. He always does.

“And from the day I met you,” Jace carries on, even when he lets out something very much resembling a sniffle. “when I saw this, grumpy, closed off, a little angry at the whole world boy,” He counts out and the room is filled with brief laughter again, but Jace’s face falls all serious. “I’ve always wanted you to be happy.”

Alec feels the tears almost falling down his cheeks, when he locks eyes with his brother again. Magnus squeezes his hand and smiles at him, but he’s pretty moved by this whole thing too.

“Because this is what you deserve, more than any of us.” His Parabatai’s voice turns wet, but he doesn’t stop. “You spend half of your life taking care of everyone, but yourself. And we all are so grateful for you, you can’t even imagine how much. Without your guidance, I’m sure I would have get lost somewhere a long time ago. No matter how down I am, you always put me up and tell me to keep going. I always will, brother, I promise.”

Alec doesn’t really care about the tears now, as he and his brother both cry. He’s sure they’re not the only ones.

“And I am so thankful, for this man,” Jace points at Magnus now. “because he made you choose yourself, for the first time. So Magnus,” He shakes his head lightly when he looks at him. “Thank you, for making my brother happy. Before he met you, he was just this closed off, shyman, who didn’t really believe he could have what he wanted. You made him believe that he can. And to watch him become this, proud, content man by your side. It was an honour.”

Alec glances at his husband, seeing his smiling softly at his brother, his eyes watered.

“To see how much you’re able to sacrifice for my brother. To protect him.” Jace takes another breath to compose himself. “I will never be able to thank you enough. But I’ll try. Thank you, for taking care of him. And as me and Alec said to each other, all of those years ago, _thy people shall be my people_ ,” He recites a part from their Parabatai oath. “so Magnus, you are my people, my family. And what you guys have together… it’s something everyone dreams of. This love is pure, and selfless and it’s just perfect. In every way. And it’s forever.” Jace reaches for a glass of champagne with his trembling hands and raises it up. “so raise your glasses, to Alec and Magnus, and their forever.”

Everyone does as he says, taking a sip of their drinks. And when Jace returns to his seat, before he gets settled, Alec pulls him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” He mutters into his brother’s shoulder. “That was really beautiful.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.” Jace says as he sniffles into Alec’s jacket and they both laugh when they pull apart.

“Happens even to the best of us.” Alec resorts and his Parabatai chuckles again.

“Only for you, brother.”

They sit back down in their places, and Magnus leans in to kiss Alec’s cheek.

“Your brother really did an amazing job.” He says as Alec wipes at his eyes to stop the tears.

“Yeah, sometimes he tries.” He resorts with laugh in his voice.

And for a long moment, they just stay there, sitting together.

“I feel like we haven’t spent enough time together today.” Alec says suddenly and Magnus turns to face him. “Which is crazy. It’s _our_ wedding. But I feel like we’ve been running around, talking to everyone, but actually ourselves.”

Everything has been crazy today. First all the nervousness, than the wishes, all of the conversations, even with the Prince of Hell. They haven’t actually had time to sit and enjoy being married. Fortunately, the night is still young.

Besides, it’s not like a lot will change. They’ve already been acting like a married couple, a long time ago.

“Well, in that case I’m not letting you get too far away from me, for the rest of the night.” Magnus states and kisses him softly. Alec’s not sure how many kisses they’ve shared today, but he won’t complain.

“You better not.” He answers in a playful tone, which earns him another kiss. When they part, they stay close to each other, resting their foreheads together, creating only a few inches of space between them.

“And other surprises for the night?” Alec asks against his lips and Magnus hums in answer.

“Actually, there is one.” Abruptly, Isabelle’s voice sound from behind them, they turns to face her, throwing her a confused, but somehow still excited glare. “Come with me.” She instructs and they follow her as she leads them back to the dance floor, where the rest of the guest folds too.

At first they don’t notice anything unusual, but as they come closer, they notice Simon and Clary, setting up the Vampire’s keyboard and the rest of his equipment.

Then Simon turns and smiles as he spots them, quickly coming up to them.

“Hey, how are you doing, husbands?” He asks and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Simon, please stop.” Alec pleads and Magnus nudges him in the ribs lightly as a gesture of, _behave_.  

“We’re great.” Magnus resorts in a more kind tone. “So what’s up with all that?”

“Simon’s gonna sing for you.” Clary chimes in as she approaches. “Come on, everything is ready.” She turns to her best friend and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It’s still crazy, how nervous Simon gets before performing. He’s an amazing musician. And it’s actually a really nice gesture.

“Okay, so I hope you’ll enjoy this.” Simon throws them a nervous smile, and even Alec manages to flash him a reassuring smile, which helps a bit, and he looks a little less tensed.

They watch as he gets back to his keyboard, fumbles with the microphone a while and clears his throat.

“Hi, so I’m Simon Lewis, and I’d like to show some love to our special couple tonight.” He says, pointing out at Alec and Magnus, if it wasn’t obvious it’s them.

Isabelle comes to observe this whole scene, shaking her head amusingly at her boyfriend. Then she smiles at him, winks in encouragement and it’s all Simon needs to keep going.

“This is for our immortal husbands.”

With that, he begins to sing some soft song, his own, as always. It’s nice, makes you want to just grab your partner and swing together. So no one wastes no time in doing so.

Magnus throws Alec and amused smile as he extends his hand to him.

“Can I have this dance, husband?”

And no matter how cliché it sounds, Alec can’t help his smile from widening.

“Of course, husband.”

Magnus laughs as he guides them to the middle of the dance floor. They sway together to the music, leaning onto each other, just feeling themselves close. Alec glances at their intertwined fingers, admiring the wedding bands. He’s sure he’ll be adoring them all the time his eyes fall on them.

His husband shakes him of his daze as he spins him lightly.

“What are you thinking about, husband?” He asks in a soft tone. It’s getting ridiculous, how many times they call each other that, but for tonight, Alec is willing to play this game.

“You, husband.” He answers and Magnus lets out an appreciate hum as he pulls him closer, leaving barely any space between them. “Always you.” Alec adds against his lips and connects them when he finishes.

“I love you, so much.” The Shadowhunter speaks when they pull away.

“You forgot to add ‘husband’.” Magnus resorts with a grin, which makes Alec laugh. “You lose the game, darling.”

“I’m sorry. I’m terrible.” Alec resorts in a joking tone.

“No.” Magnus shakes his head as he hooks his arms around Alec’s neck, kissing him briefly, before speaking again. “You’re amazing. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, angel.”

Alec smiles back at him and reconnects their lips.

“But I’m never getting tired of calling you husband.” Magnus adds with a smirk making its way back to his face.

“I don’t think I will complain,” Alec resolves simply, his grin widening as he adds. “husband.”

Magnus throws him and amused glare, but leans in to kiss him again.

“This is the best day of my life.” He states. A dreamy expression on his face, but eyes still focused on Alec.

“I’m glad.” He responds and spins him around. Simon’s song has finished, but after an enthusiastic wave of cheers, he decided to do another one.

“Is it not your best day?” Magnus questions, as if a bit disappointed at Alec’s answer.

“Every day by your side is the best.”

No matter where, at any time, if he has Magnus near it’s like he has a whole world. He does, because this person right in front of him is his world. He still can’t quite believe it, that they’re finally married. He’s afraid it might be some kind of dream, but the rings at their fingers, the people around them, and Magnus’ body pressed tightly against him is making it all real.

And he wants to remember every part of it.

The moment he saw Magnus walking down the aisle, heading to him. The moment the wedded union rune was put on his skin, it will be there forever, as a reminder. If he could ever forget. The moment they put the rings onto their fingers, their first dance, and every next one. This day is perfect. Even with all of the surprises. They just made it all better.

“I don’t think I can even imagine spending any day without you.” Magnus resorts with a smile and Alec can’ help to reciprocate.

“You won’t have to.” He assures. “I love you.” He repeats , just because he can, just because he he’ll never get tired of saying this, just because he wants to see that soft smile on his husband’s lips forever.

“I love you too, darling.” Magnus replies without any doubt and hesitation. Just like always.

And every next _I love you_ , every next kiss and touch, they never feel the same. There’s always something new. Something exciting and hooking about them, that makes them crave more. And they’re always willing to give it to each other.

So the following kiss says _forever_ , and so does every next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around! The 'Broken Places' series is now complete, our husbands happy and eveyone has enjoyed thier time at the wedding! I hope you did too, while reading ;) Thank you for all of the support and nice words, all the bookmars and kudos. You really are amazing <3 Merry Chirstmas and I promise I'll see you soon with some new projects!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated as always, if you liked it :) You can always catch me on tumblr little-fandom and twitter littlefandom4


End file.
